


Rafael a Max

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biphobia, Elementary School, Engagement, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Homophobia, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Lawyers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Single Parents, Weddings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Magnus s Camille čekají rodinu. Jenže Camille při porodu zemře a Magnus musí o syna bojovat....
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Když ze sálu vyšel lékař, Magnus se na něj podíval s nadšením v očích. "Je to kluk, pane Bane!" Oznámil mu lékař. "Kluk? My máme kluka?" Usmíval se šťastně Magnus. Až lékaři jeho nadšení rvalo srdce, že mu musí sdělit i špatnou zprávu. "Pane Bane, vím, že to bude těžké....Vaše přítelkyně při porodu bohužel zemřela." Camille tady není! Camille je.... Magnus se podíval na lékaře. "Můžu ho vidět?"  
"Jistě. Pojďte se mnou," přikývl lékař a zavedl Magnuse do pokoje. Kde mu sestry položili do náruče malý uzlíček. "Ahoj maličký," usmál se na něj Magnus. "Víte, jak se bude jmenovat?" Zeptal se ho doktor. "Rafael. Rafael Bane," odpověděl Magnus.

"Maxi!!" Slyšel Jace zhrozený hlas svého bratra, sotva vešel do dveří. "Takhle se na mě nekoukej! To na mě neplatí!"  
"Tata!" Slyšel Jace dětský hlásek. "Ne!" Rozčiloval se Alec. "To se prostě nedělá mlátit tatínka plyšovým zajíčkem, když se nám něco nelíbí."  
"Neříkej mi, že se tě malej ďábel pokoušel zabít." Rozesmál se Jace. "Je otravnej už od rána. Rostou nám zoubky, viď?" Odpověděl Alec. "Tak to bude nádherná noc," ušklíbl se Jace. "Stalo se něco?" Zachytil Alec tón Jaceova hlasu. Jace mu naznačil ať jde s ním. "Vydrž Maxi, taťka se hned vrátí!"

"Tak co se stalo?" Zeptal se Alec. "Dneska nám přivezli holčinu, stejně starou jako my. Nepřežila porod, Alecu." Alec se otočil směrem k obývacímu pokoji, kde si Max stavěl hrad. "Vzpomněl jsem si na to ráno, kdy ti přivezli Maxe s tím, že Jessica s Henrym nežijí. Že malej Max nikoho jiného, než tebe nemá.""Jacei," objal ho Alec. "Já vím, že je to těžký. Ale víš, co nám tloukli do hlavy. Netahat si práci domů.""Pan právník má co říkat," protočil Jace očima. "Pan právník toho s dítětem na krku teď doma moc neudělá." Vrátil mu to Alec. "Najdi si chlapa!" Doporučil mu Jace. "A ty se koukej usmířit s Clary, kdo tě tu má furt živit! Viď, sluníčko?" Vzal Alec Maxe, který se právě přibatolil, do náruče. "Řekni strejdovi ať se usmíří s tetou."  
"Tata! Tlejda! Teta!" Zopakoval Max. "Ty ses nám ale rozpovídal. Co mi ještě řekneš?" Pohladil Jace Maxe po hlavičce. Max se stulil Alecovi do náruče a zívl. "Asi nic, viď? Napapáme se a půjdeme spinkat.""Ham ham."  
"Správně," přikývl Alec. "Půjdeme dělat ham ham."

Jace přišel ráno do nemocnice a na chodbě spatřil Clary, Magnuse a dva postarší lidi. "Co se tu děje?" Zeptal se. "Pan a paní Belcourtovi chtějí malého Rafaela do péče," odpověděla mu Clary."Proč?" Zeptal se Jace. "Kdo ví, jestli je ten malý vůbec jeho," švihl pan Belcourt po Magnusovi pohledem. "Nevěříte slovu vlastní dceři?" Nevěřil Jace vlastním uším. "Tady nejde o slovo naší dcery. Tady jde o to, co z toho dítěte by mohlo jednou vyrůst!"  
"Co prosím?!" Nechápal Jace. "Magnus chodil před naší Camille s několika muži i ženami.""Chcete říct, že je bisexuální?" Zeptala se Clary. "Ano jsem," přikývl Magnus. "Jak by to vypadalo, kdyby si domů kde je malé dítě přivedl muže? Vždyť by z toho to dítě muselo být zmatené.""To je vaše milná představa. Stejně tak by si domů mohl přivést ženu," uchechtl se Jace. "Dětem je jedno jestli je vychovává muž a žena, muž a muž nebo žena a žena. Jediné, co chtějí je bezpečný a milující domov." Belcourtovi na to nic neřekli a odcházeli. "Obávám se, že tohle bude mít dohru," otočila se za nimi Clary. "To si piš, že bude," přikývl Jace. "Klidně si nechám udělat testy otcovství a cokoliv bude třeba," ozval se konečně Magnus. "Tak pojďte se mnou," vyzval ho Jace.

Rafael si hrál s Magnusovými vzorníky látek, hrozně se mu líbilo jak byly barevné. Magnus se nad jeho radostí musel pousmát. Včera přišly testy otcovství, které potvrdily, že je otec a on si mohl Rafaela konečně vzít domů.

O týden později se rozezněl zvonek. Magnus se vydal otevřít. Na prahu domu stál pošťák. "Pan Bane?" Zeptal se. "Ano.""Mám pro vás doporučený dopis do vlastních rukou." Když Magnus uviděl na obálce červený pruh, myslel si, že omdlí. Soudní obsílka. Napadlo ho, čeho se bude týkat. A měl pravdu, když dopis otevřel byla to pozvánka k soudnímu líčení, ohledně opatrovnictví Rafaela Banea.

Izzy se Simonem s úsměvem přebrali od Aleca Maxe. "Maxi, udělej tatínkovi pápá." Místo pápá začal malej natahovat. "Žádný slzičky, budeš si se mnou a strejdou Simonem hezky hrát a tatínek si tě po práci vyzvedne."

"Kafe máš na stole a pak tam máš taky případ." Oznámila Alecovi po vstupu do kanceláře Maia, jeho sekretářka. "Tobě taky dobré ráno," protočil Alec očima. "Dobré ráno." Vešel k sobě a nechal pootevřené dveře, upil z kafe a vzal do rukou desky, které mu leželi na stole. Soudní spor o péči o měsíční dítě. To si ze mě děláte, prdel! Vložil si hlavu do dlaní. "Tak co?" Strčila do dveří hlavu Maia. "Vypadá to na homofobní prarodiče, co chtějí vzít dítě bisexuálnímu příteli jejich dcery. Která při porodu zemřela."  
"Tak to je radost."  
"To mi povídej," ušklíbl se Alec. "Chceš slyšet prvně špatnou zprávu nebo ještě horší?" Zeptala se Maia Aleca. "Tak prvně radši tu ještě horší."  
"Právníkem těch prarodičů bude Jonathan Morgenstern," odpověděla Maia. "Néééé!" Zaúpěl Alec. "Ten mi tak scházel," vložil si hlavu do dlaní. "A soudkyně bude Imogene Herondaleová," doplnila Maia. Alec zvedl hlavu. "A můžu se jít rovnou pověsit."


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus se chystal na schůzku s právníkem, kterého mu dohodil jeho kamarád Ragnor. "Hlavně klid. Alec Lightwood je skvělej právník." Uklidňoval Ragnor Magnuse. "Znáš ho dobře?" Zeptal se Magnus s obavami v hlase a podíval se do postýlky, kde spal Rafael. "Párkrát mě zastupoval. Belcourtovi ti toho prcka nevezmou."

"Maio," vystrčil hlavu Alec z kanceláře. "Na kolikátou má přijít pan Bane?" Maia listovala v papírech. "Na druhou, proč?" Zvedla hlavu. "Volala mi Izzy, že Max má zase ty svoje nálady.""Mazej, prosím tě. Kdyby přišel dřív, řeknu mu ať počká." Alec se rozzářil. "Díky. Seš zlatá.""Když vám rostou zoubky," pokrčila Maia rameny. "Ani mi nemluv," zaúpěl Alec. "Celý noci nespím, protože milostpán řve.""Ale prosím tě," zavrtěla Maia se smíchem hlavou. "Stejně jsi rád, že ho máš.""Tak to máš pravdu," přikývl Alec a odešel.

Alec zazvonil u Izzy a otevřela mu Clary. "Ty mi jdeš do rány, Frayová," ušklíbl se na pozdrav. "Taky tě ráda vidím," oplatila mu. "Bude ti hodně vadit, když ti zabiju tvýho bratra?" Zajímal se, zatímco mířil do obýváku, kde na něj čekala Izzy s Maxem. "Co zas dělá?" Zajímalo Clary a mířila za ním. "Budeme stát proti sobě u soudu. Ahoj miláčku," vzal Maxe do náruče. "Já budu hájit bisexuálního otce malýho kluka a tvůj bratr bude hájit homofobní rodiče jeho přítelkyně, kteří mu chtějí to dítě vzít.""Tak to bude radost," zamračila se Izzy. "To mi povídej. Ke všemu soudcovat tomu bude babča Herondaleová.""To by nemuselo bejt tak zlý, ne? Skoro příbuzný," zasmála se Clary. "Moc vtipný," protočil Alec očima a vrátil se k Maxovi. "Maxi, musíš bejt na holky hodnej. Tatínek má moc práce, až skončí tak tě tu vyzvedne a půjdeme domů, dobře?" Malej přikývl. "Tak buď hodnej a nezlob."

Magnus stanul před kancelářskou budovou. JUDr. Alexander Lightwood, hlásal štítek na dveřích. Podle všeho sídlil ve druhém patře. Magnus vyjel výtahem do druhého patra a zaklepal na dveře, na vyzvání vstoupil. Uvnitř kanceláře, ho přivítala sympatická mladá žena. "Vy musíte být pan Bane," usmívala se. "To jsem," přikývl Magnus. "Chviličku se tady posaďte, pan Lightwood musel na chviličku odběhnout. Hned bude zpátky." Asi po deseti minutách se objevil vysoký černovlasý muž. "Tak jsem tu, Maio.""Už na tebe čeká," kývla hlavou ke křeslu, na kterém seděl Magnus. "Pojďte dál, pane Bane," usmál se Alec a uvedl Magnuse do své kanceláře. "Prosím, posaďte se.""Děkuji," usmál se Magnus. "Mohu vám něco nabídnout? Kávu? Čaj?""Ne, děkuji," zavrtěl Magnus hlavou. To začíná líp, než jsem si myslel. A ještě takovej mladej sympaťák. Magnusi, přestaň! Okřikl se v duchu Magnus. "Posílá mě za vámi můj dlouholetý přítel Ragnor Fell.""Pana Fella znám. Párkrát jsme měli tu čest," přikývl Alec. "Na stůl se mi dostal váš případ." Jonathan a Imogene mi můžou vlézt na záda. Udělám všechno, abych mu pomohl. "Už jsem přišel o přítelkyni, nemůžu přijít, ještě o toho malého.""Nepřijdete. Argument, že byste mohl dítě nakazit jim, žádnej rozumnej soudce nevezme." Poznámka Clary o tom, že jsme s Imogene skoro rodina, tak úplně nesedí. Ale něco na ní je. Jestli je s ní někdo skoro rodina, pak je to ona. "Pane Bane, všechno bude v pořádku. Teď jde o to, jestli brát Rafaela s sebou.""To nejde!" Zavrtěl Magnus hlavou. "To dítě má pravidelný režim, kdy spí, kdy jí. A kdo ví jak bude soud dlouho trvat a....""To je přesně ono!" Přikývl Alec s úsměvem. "Přesně tohle chci, abyste zopakoval u soudu, až se vás budou ptát."

Stejně jako Alecovi s Maxem, tak i Magnusovi s Rafaelem utíkal čas do prvního stání jako voda. Magnus dostal do rukou výsledky testu otcovství, jehož výsledek ho nijak nepřekvapil. "Vezmeme Rafaela k nám, a až bude po všem, přivezeme ti ho," objala Catarina Magnuse.

"Ukaž těm homofobům zač je toho loket!" Poplácal Jace Aleca po rameni. Izzy vyšla z dětského pokoje s Maxem v náručí. "Uděláme tatínkovi pápá, Maxi?""Tata plyč?" Zeptal se Max a vypadal, že se rozbrečí. "Ou ne ne ne, sluníčko," pohladil Alec Maxe po vlasech. "Tatínek se brzy vrátí."

Při příchodu do soudní síně Magnuse rodiče Camille sjeli pohledem, jako by chtěli najít něco co vytknout. I jejich právník se tvářil, jako by spolkl citron, když spatřil Aleca pobaveně se ušklíbl. Magnus mohl jen vidět, jak se Alec nenápadně snaží protočit očima. A napadlo ho, že tihle dva se zrovna v lásce nemají. To bude veselé. Magnus byl předvolán na lavici svědků a jako první si vzal slovo právník Belcourtových. "Pane Bane, hrdě o sobě prohlašujete, že jste bisexuál. A podle toho, co jsem zaslechl, jste jak bych tak řekl trochu do větru." No to snad...! "Námitka!" Zvedl se Alec. "Řekl bych, že tohle téma sem nepatří.""Pan Lightwood má pravdu pane Morgensterne, važte lépe svá slova," přikývla Imogene. "Jak je tedy možné, že tvrdíte, že dítě slečny Belcourt je vaše." Morgensterne, zaúpěl v duchu Alec. Dával jsi někdy pozor při hodinách biologie? Lidi se neopylují. "Camille s nikým jiným než se mnou nebyla," odpověděl Magnus. "To nic nedokazuje!" Ušklíbl se Jonathan. "Námitka!" Povzdechl si Alec. "Mám v ruce testy, které dokazují, že Magnus Bane je otcem dítěte slečny Belcourt.""Pan Lightwood má pravdu, mám v ruce tytéž testy," přerušila Jonathana Imogene. "Jak můžete nechat, tak malé dítě s někým jako je on?" zeptala se paní Belcourtová. "Vždyť je to proti Bohu, proti přírodě." A je to tady!! Ušklíbl se Alec. "Ono je proti přírodě, že spolu muž a žena mají dítě? To je mi novinka!""Moje klientka měla na mysli, co když si pan Bane přivede domů muže. Jak to pak bude před tím dítětem vypadat?" Mířil Jonathan svoje slova k Alecovi. Clary, bude ti hodně vadit, když tvého bratra zaškrtím přímo v soudní síni? "Jak mu to jednou vysvětlí?""Homosexualita a bisexualita jsou v dnešní době naprosto normální!""Co je na tom normálního?!" Zeptal se pan Belcourt. "A to vám nevadilo, když spolu s vaší dcerou chodili?" Zajímalo Aleca. Soudkyně si odkašlala. "Já myslím, že tohle k našemu sporu nepatří!""Ale patří," podíval se na ní Alec. "Camille Belcourt a Magnus Bane spolu nějaký čas chodili, jejich rodiny se znají. To znamená, že Belcourtovi věděli, že pan Bane je bisexuální a přesto se tu s námi přou o to, jak vznikají dětičky. Takže bych byl rád, kdyby mi odpověděli na otázku.""Náš protějšek má samozřejmě pravdu, věděli jsme to," připustil pan Belcourt. "Tolerovali jsme koho si naše dcera vybrala. Teď je to jinak.""Když jste tolerovali tehdy, proč ne teď?" Zeptal se Alec. "Teď tu jde o víc, než o zamilovaný pár. Je tu ve hře dítě," odpověděla paní Belcourtová. "Když už jste zmínila dítě, kde máte Rafaela, pane Bane?" Otočila se na Magnuse soudkyně. "Doma. Hlídá ho kamarádka. Rafael má svůj pravidelný režim, kdy spí, kdy jí. Každou chvíli se vzbudí a bude mít hlad. Pochybuji, že by mi tady někdo dovolil ho nakrmit." Jonathan vypadal, že se nadechuje. "To by stačilo, pane Morgensterne. Tak malé dítě nemá u soudu, co pohledávat. A pak, co byste se chtěl dozvědět od měsíčního dítěte?" Zarazila ho Imogene. "To by pro dnešek myslím stačilo." Ukončila jednání Imogene.

Cat ustoupila Magnusovi ve dveřích, aby mohl vejít. "Rafael před malou chvílí usnul.""To nevadí, počkám." Věděl, že malé děti se nemají budit, když spí. "Když jsme byli nakoupit, potkali jsme toho blonďatýho doktora, co byl u porodu." Začal Ragnor. "A?" Zeptal se Magnus. "Zajímal se, jak se máte. A taky se ptal, jak se držíte před soudem." Magnus překvapeně zvedl obočí. Jak mohl doktor vědět, že se o Rafaela soudí? "Odkud to věděl?" Ragnor s Catarinou pokrčili rameny. "To nemám tušení.""Jakže se jmenoval?" Zeptal se Magnus. "Jace...Nebo tak nějak. Herondale." V tu chvíli Magnusovi svitlo. "Herondaleová je soudkyně, co má na starosti můj případ.""To bude ono," pokývala hlavou Catarina. Kdyby tak Magnus věděl, že doktorův nevlastní bratr je jeho právník, nejspíš by mu došlo odkud vítr fouká.

"Tata! Tata! Tata!" Vyšplhal se Max na postel a snažil se Aleca vzbudit, když to nešlo začal mu ručičkama otvírat oči. "Maxi!" Chytil ho Alec za ruce. "Tohle se nedělá!""Hulá, tata vzhulu!" Alec si dlouze povzdechl a protočil očima. "Tak co je ty, Ďáble?!" Zeptal se Alec. "Ham! Ham!""Tak pojď, ty ham ham." Vzal Alec Maxe do náruče.

Magnuse proti tomu probudil dětský pláč. "Neplakej srdíčko, tatínek je u tebe!" Vzal Magnus Rafaela do náruče. Magnus Rafaela přebalil a nakrmil a rozhodl se, že když je tak krásně, že půjdou na procházku. Zřejmě nebyl jediný, kdo měl tenhle nápad. Park byl plný maminek s kočárky. Pak Magnus spatřil někoho, koho nečekal. Svého právníka Alexandera Lightwooda, jak se spolu s mladou černovlasou ženou sklání ke kočárku. Vypadají jako šťastný pár, usmál se Magnus.

"Max ti roste jako z vody, brácha!" Sklonila se Izzy ke kočárku. "To mi povídej," pokrčil Alec rameny. "Koupím mu novým oblečení a za chvíli, abych kupoval další. Ze všeho vyroste." Max se zatvářil stylem To není moje vina! "No moc na mě nekoukej! Tady máš opičku od tety a hraj si!" strčil mu Alec plyšovou opici, co dala Izzy Maxovi k Vánocům. "Dobrý den, pane Lightwoode," pozdravil Aleca Magnus. "Pane Bane," usmál se Alec. "Na procházce?""Ano," přikývl Magnus. "Když je tak krásně, přece s Rafaelem nebudeme doma," pokrčil Magnus rameny. "To máte pravdu. Taky jsem toho svýho uličníka musel vytáhnout. Jinak by nedal pokoj.""Brácha, ty seš otec kruťas," zasmála se černovláska. Tak ne pár. Sourozenci. Došlo Magnusovi. "Jak se jmenuje?" Zeptal se Magnus. "Max," odpověděl Alec. "To je krásné jméno," usmál se Magnus a pak zvážněl. Alec si toho všiml. "Vím, že to teď vypadá černě. Ale slibuji vám, že udělám všechno, co bude v mých silách, aby vám Rafael zůstal.""Já vím, já jen prostě....""Vím, jak to myslíte. Navíc si myslím, že je to úplně směšný.""Přijde vám to směšný? Mě teda ne!" Prskl Magnus. "Tak jsem to nemyslel. Omlouvám se. Ale ty argumenty rodičů vaší přítelkyně, jsou naprosto směšný. Jestli má Imogene všech pět pohromadě, tak to nemůžou vyhrát.""Vám soudcuje Imogene?!" Zeptala se Izzy. "Jo," přikývl Alec. "To je trojka, tohle," rozesmála se Izzy. "Lightwood, Morgenstern, Herondaleová. Líp to dopadnou nemohlo, ne?""Věř mi, že jsem měl takový myšlenky, že v soudní síni vyškrábu Jonathanovi oči," protočil Alec očima. "Jestli tomu dobře rozumím. Vy se znáte?" Zeptal se Magnus, zatímco houpal kočár. "Jo. S Jonathanem jsem chodil na přednášky a Imogene Herondaleová, je babička mýho nevlastního bráchy.""To jsou věci," zavrtěl Magnus hlavou. "A to nevíš, to nejlepší," rozesmál se Alec. "Cože?!" Vykulil Magnus oči. "Jace, ten nevlastní brácha. Chodí s Jonathanovou sestrou Clary.""Ztrácím se v tom," rozhodil rukama Magnus. "Ztrácíš se v tom? Tak toho radši necháme. Viď Maxi," usmál se Alec do kočárku. "Nebudeme plést lidem hlavu.""Ještě by to skončilo incestem," přisadila si Izzy. "Isabelle!" Zhrozil se Alec a v koutích mu cukalo od potlačovaného smíchu. "Nechápu," vrtěl hlavou Magnus. "To není téma na sobotní odpoledne," pokrčil Alec rameny. "Jinak doufám, že vy dva máte pokoj.""Zatím jo," přikývl Magnus. "Ale mám obavy co vytáhnou u příštího soudu.""Nejvíc mě dostali argumentem, že je to proti přírodě," protočil Alec očima. "Nevěděl jsem se, jestli se mám smát nebo co mám dělat.""Co je proti přírodě?" Nechápala Izzy. "Ale moji oponenti argumentovali, že Rafael nemůže být pana Banea, protože je to proti přírodě. Asi nikdy neslyšeli, že pouze žena a muž spolu mohou mít děti.""To si děláš srandu, ne?" Vrtěla Izzy hlavou. "Nedělám, že ne?" Otočil se Alec na Magnuse. "Fakt nedělá," přikývl Magnus. "Já se s vámi rozloučím. Rafael se za chvíli vzbudí a bude mít hlad.""My taky půjdeme," zvedl se Alec. "Rád jsem vás viděl, pane Bane.""Já vás taky, pane Lightwoode," přikývl Magnus. "Alecu, prosím. Mimo soudní síň jsem Alec.""V tom případě, já jsem Magnus," natáhl Magnus ruku. "Těší mě," stiskl jí Alec. "I mě, Alexandře." A odcházel. Izzy se na Aleca podívala s otázkou v očích. "Co?" Zeptal se jí. "Žes ho nechal, aby ti říkal celým jménem.""Znělo to pěkně," pokrčil Alec rameny. A Izzy ho probodla vědoucím pohledem. "Ty se řítíš do průšvihu, bratře.""Nevím, o čem to mluvíš," odbrzdil Alec kočárek. Ale víš, ušklíbla se v duchu Izzy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten čas do dalšího soudu utíkal Magnusovi rychleji, než by si přál. Čas dělil mezi Rafaela a práci, kterou si bral domů. Bylo to celkem náročné, zvlášť teď, když se Rafael naučil lézt a prozkoumával každý kout bytu. Magnus se musel mít na pozoru, aby na sebe Rafael něco nestrhl.

Alec na tom nebyl o nic líp. Sice měl kolem sebe bandu přátel, kteří mu Maxe ochotně pomáhali hlídat. Seděl s Maiou v kanceláři a probírali se detaily k nadcházejícímu soudu. Když se mu rozezvonil telefon. Izzy. „Co je? Mám práci?“ Přijal Alec hovor. Brácha, hlavně nevyšiluj, prosím tě! Znělo z druhé strany. Alec si vyměnil pohled s Maiou. „Co se stalo?!“ Zeptal se zvýšeným hlasem a rostla v něm panika. Byli jsme na hřišti a..... Izzy se zasekla. „Isabelle Sofie Lightwood okamžitě vyklop, co se Maxovi stalo nebo přísahám Bůh, že tě zaškrtím!“ Maia skryla smích za papírem. Říkala jsem Maxovi, aby k těm houpačkám nechodil, že ho můžou praštit. No neposlechl a opravdu ho jedna z houpaček praštila.

„Isabelle!“

Ale neboj, nic mu není. Je v pohodě! Clary byla doma, ta mu ránu na čele vyčistila a zalepila. Já jen, aby ses nedivil náplasti.

„Tobě tak něco svěřit,“ protočil Alec očima. „Chudák vaše budoucí dítě. Kde je teď?“

Jsme doma. Jako u mě a Simona doma. Papáme a koukáme na pohádky. Maxi, nešahej na ten telefon! Jestli chceš říct tatínkovi ahoj, tak mi to prvně řekni a neber mi ten telefon.Maia to nevydržela a rozesmála se nahlas. Alec po ní střelil naštvaným pohledem. „Ahoj miláčku,“ usmál se Alec do telefonu, když se v něm ozvalo nadšené dětské pištění. Tata, Max bebí.

„Jsem slyšel! A neříkala ti teta, že tam nemáš chodit?!“

Žíkala.

„A proč jsi jí neposlechl, co?“ Huboval mu Alec. Nevim. Maia se musela kousat do rtu, aby se nesmála na hlas. „Dej mi jí, Maxi.“ Alec se s Izzy rozloučil a zavěsil. A podíval se na Maiu. „Bavíš se?“

„No vlastně ani ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou. „To bych ti radil. Není prdel mít hyperaktivní devíti měsíční dítě.“

„Tak se pojďme věnovat raději téměř půlročnímu Rafaelovi Baneovi,“ navrhla Maia. „Dobrej nápad.“

Magnus se kriticky zahleděl do zrcadla na svůj oblek. Rafael ho smutně pozoroval. „Tak hodně štěstí,“ popřála mu Catarina. „Budu ho potřebovat,“ usmál se smutně Magnus. Už tak dost mizernou náladu, mu dokázal zkazit právník Belcourtových, Jonathan Morgenstern. „Pane Bane,“ začal. „Kdybyste si náhodou našel přítele místo přítelkyně, jak to vašemu synovi jednou vysvětlíte?“

„Prostě mu řeknu, že některé děti mají maminku a tatínka, některé dva tatínky a některé dvě maminky,“ odpověděl Magnus. „A co morální hledisko? Nemyslíte si, že...“

„Námitka!“ Vstal Alec a Imogene přikývla. „Pane Morgensterne, važte svá slova!“

„Pane Bane, proč si myslíte, že vašemu synovi nebude vadit, že jste bisexuál?“

„To je to samé jako byste se zeptal, jestli vašemu dítěti bude jednou vadit, že jste heterosexuál,“ odpověděl Magnus, který se snažil udržet si vážnou tvář. „To není to samé,“ odporoval Jonathan. „Ale je. Rafael vyroste s tím, že bisexualita a homosexualita jsou dány geneticky při narození. Tohle vám potvrdí každý lékař.“ Jonathan naproti němu ztratil řeč, nemohl přece člověku naproti němu říct, že jeho sestra je lékařka. Tím, by si pod sebou podkopl můstek. I Alec si Jonathanova výrazu v obličeji všiml a musel se kousnout do rtu, aby se nezačal usmívat. Moc dobře věděl, co se mu teď právě honí hlavou. „Proč si myslíte, že se o svého syna dokážete postarat lépe, než jeho prarodiče?“

„Nechci se pana a paní Belcourtových nijak dotknout. Ale oba už jsou ve věku, kdyby už nezvládli všechny ty dětské hry, kterými se Rafael bude chtít za pár let bavit, nebo spolu chodit na procházky. Protože už na to nebudou zdravotně stačit.“ Belcourtovi vypadali, že chtějí protestovat. Ale Jonathan je předběhl. „Já....Nemám další otázky.“

Alec vstal a postavil se před manžele Belcourtovi. Ti na něj nechápavě hleděli. „Pane a paní Belcourtovi, dovolí vám pan Bane Rafaela navštěvovat?“ V soudní síni se rozhostilo ticho. Že bylo slyšet cinknutí špendlíku. „Odpovězte, panu Lightwoodovi na otázku,“ vyzvala manžele Imogene. Magnus zavrtěl hlavou. „Pane Bane?“ Otočil se Alec na Magnuse. „Touhle otázkou jste jim podkopl můstek,“ začal Magnus. „Za celé čtyři měsíce se ani jednou nenamáhali za Rafaelem přijít. A domáhají se péče o něj.“ Alec překvapeně zvedl obočí a podíval se na oba manžele a viděl jak jim z tváře mizí barva. To bychom měli! Ušklíbl se v duchu.

Max se dožadoval Alecovi pozornosti, ale ten ho odbil s tím, že má moc práce. Malej se nafoukl a uraženě odešel. No skvěle! Tohle nám scházelo, povzdechl si Alec.

Magnusovi se konečně podařilo Rafaela uspat a rozhodl se, že se vrhne na nějaké návrhy. Sotva si sedl za stůl rozdrnčel se nade dveřmi zvonek. Magnus se začal modlit, aby zvonek Rafa neprobudil. Otevřel dveře a za nimi stáli Belcourtovi. „Jdeme se podívat na Rafaela,“ oznámila mu paní Belcourtová. „Rafael zrovna spí. Co kdybyste přišli později?“

„Ale prosím vás.“ Magnus jim raději ustoupil, netušil co by na něj mohli příště u soudu vytáhnout. Manželé vešli, rozhlíželi se domem, jako by hledali něco, co by mohli Magnusovi vytknout. Ale nic nenašli. „Chceme ho vzít na procházku.“

„To v žádném případě!“ Ozval se Magnus, měl tušení, že by Rafaela pak už nemusel nikdy vidět. „Jediný čas, kdy ho uvidíte je, když u toho budu já. Je to moje dobrá vůle, že vás nechávám ho vidět.“ Belcourtovi věděli, že tady prohráli a odešli. Aniž by Rafaela vzbudili.

Alec s Maxem, Izzy, Simon, Clary a Jace se sešli v zahrádce v cukrárně. Bylo nádherně a jim se nechtělo trčet nikde zavřeným. „Prosím tě, co se u toho soudu děje?“ Otočila se Clary na Aleca. „Jonathan přišel spráskanej jak pes a vraždil mě pohledem.“ Alec se při vzpomínce rozesmál. „Ale položil mému klientovi otázku jak jednou svému synovi vysvětlí, že je bi. Pan Bane argumentoval tím, že to naprosto normální a že je to dáno geneticky při narození. Pak to doplnil tím, že mu to potvrdí, každý lékař.“ Clary s Jacem se rozesmáli. „To bychom mu potvrdili. To je fakt,“ přikývl Jace. „Pochop, že nemohl přiznat, že má lékaře v rodině. Jinak by si pod sebou podkopl židli,“ vrtěl hlavou Alec. „A jak to jinak vidíš?“ Zeptal se Aleca Simon. „Mám z toho dobrej pocit,“ pokrčil Alec rameny. „Maxi!“ křikl na syna, který se snažil procpat hlavu mezi plotem. „Pojď, okamžitě zpátky!“ Max se přišoural zpátky. „Tohle nemůžeš dělat. Zůstala by ti tam hlava a pak bych celej život chodil s plotem kolem krku. To bys chtěl?“

„Ne!“ Zavrtěl Max hlavou. „Ach ty děti, co?“ vrtěla hlavou Izzy. „Ty na mě nemluv,“ ušklíbl se Alec. „Máš u mě vroubek, za tu houpačku.“

„Volala sem Herondaleová,“ přivítala Maia Aleca, když přišel do kanceláře. „Co chtěla?“

„Nechce ten soud dál protahovat. Máte si připravit závěrečné řeči.“

„Díky, Maio.“ Usmál se Alec a zavřel za sebou dveře.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnusovi se moc nezamlouvalo, že tentokrát k soudu musel brát i Rafaela. Ale bylo to naposled. „Rafe, zlatíčko. Buď hodný i soudu, prosím. Přece nechceš, aby tě od tatínka vzali pryč, že ne?“ Rafael zavrtěl hlavičkou. Magnus sice pochyboval, že jeho syn rozuměl, co mu říkal, ale nechal to být. Cat s Ragnorem už na ně čekali. „Neboj, dobře to dopadne.“

Jako první svou řeč přednesl Jonathan. „Jak už jsem tu jednou zmínil, pak Bane je lehce do větru. Můj učený kolega ho tu několikrát za tohle obhajoval.“ Alec protočil očima a přešel poznámku bez poznámky. „Pane Bane, mimo jiné vlastní i podnik Pandemonium nevalné pověsti. Opravdu si myslíte, že tohle je skvělé prostředí pro dítě?“

„Ale prosím vás,“ ozvalo se ze zadní řady. Byl to Ragnor. „Chcete snad něco říct?“ Vyzvala Ragnora Imogene. „Chci říct, že Magnus skutečně Pandemonium vlastnil. Ale od té doby co má Rafaela, v něm nebyl ani jednou. Nechal vedení na jiných a pracuje jen v krejčovském salónu, který také vlastní.“

„Děkuji za zmínku,“ usmál se lišácky Jonathan. „Jak se pracovně vytížený muž dokáže sám starat o tak malé dítě? Nebylo by lepší, aby Rafael byl se svými prarodiči, kde s ním někdo bude celý den?“

„Ale nebude se svým tátou,“ protestovala Cat, ale Imogene jí umlčela. „Dále bych rád poznamenal, že i muž, který ho obhajuje má sám doma malé dítě.“

„Námitka!“ Ozval se Alec. „Ctihodnosti,“ otočil se Alec na soudkyni. „Myslím, že můj soukromý život není předmětem našeho jednání.“

„Máte pravdu. Pane Morgensterne, držte se našeho jednání.“ Dál se to neslo v podobném duchu, Jonathan na Magnuse vytahoval samé nepravdivé věci. Když dostal slovo Alec, shrnul vše, co se odehrálo, posudky ze sociálky a podobné věci. Nikdo ho nepřerušil a nikdo mu nic nevytkl, takže mluvil patnáct minut, a poté zažádala porota o půl hodiny, aby se rozhodli. 

„Buď v klidu, Magnusi!“ objal ho kolem ramen Ragnor. „Za chvíli projdeš těma dveřma a oni ti řeknou, že Rafael je tvůj.“ Magnus se na něj smutně podíval. „Ragnor má pravdu,“ přikývla Cat. „Rafael je tvůj a nikdo ti ho nevezme.“

„Ségra, stojíš na špatný straně!“ Přiblížil se k hloučku přátel Jonathan. „Můžu si stát kde chci,“ ušklíbla se Clary. „Navíc, Alec je můj kamarád.“

„Lightwoode,“ otočil se Jonathan na Aleca. „Vzpomínáš na studia? Nebylo to fajn?“

„Nebylo,“ protočil Alec očima. „Jestli si myslíš, kdo ví jaká, to byla sranda. Tak nebyla. Kdyby tehdy prasklo, že ses tu holku znásilnil, tak máš po kariéře.“

„Jo, jenže nikdo mě nepráskl,“ ušklíbl se Jonathan. „Uvidíme se za chvíli, losere!“

„Jdi do prdele!“ zamumlal Alec, když byl Jonathan dostatečně daleko. „O co šlo, Alecu?“ Nechápala Izzy. „Někdy ti to povím. Já to teda znám jen z doslechu, ale nebylo to nic hezkýho.“

Po chvíli se všichni vrátili do soudní síně. Magnusovi se nervama třásly ruce.Co když mi ho vezmou? Co si počnu? Rafael mu v náručí usnul. „Prosím povstaňte!“ Vyzvala přítomné soudkyně. „Porota rozhodla.“ Kdyby Magnus mohl kousal by si nervama nehty. „Rafael Bane nadále zůstává v péči svého otce.“

Izzy se Simonem, Clary s Jacem a Maryse s Lukem se sešli u Aleca na zahradě. Max slavil své první narozeniny. „Tak kdepak mám vnoučka?“ Nakoukla Maryse do kuchyně. „Vedle,“ odpověděl s úsměvem Alec. „Můžeš ho vzít ven, prosím tě? Jen tu dodělám ten dort a jsem tam za minutku.“ Maryse po něm hodila zhrozeným pohledem. „Neboj, objednával jsem ho v cukrárně. Přece si neotrávím dítě.“

„U tebe jeden neví,“ opáčila Maryse. „No dovol!“

„Můžu se podívat?“ Nakoukla Maryse Alecovi přes rameno. „Opice. Vážně?“ Tvářila se pobaveně. „Když Max všude tahá pana Opičku, tak co jsem měl dělat?“

„Pan Opička?“ Zvedla Maryse tázavě obočí. „Ta plyšová opice, co mu dala Izzy. Tahá jí všude s sebou.“

„Děti jsou kreativní, co se týče vymýšlení jmen,“ zasmála se Maryse. „Vzpomínám si, když jsi byl malej a táta ti ze služební cesty přivezl plyšový batůžek ve tvaru Krtečka. Chodil si s ním snad i spát. A tvrdohlavě jsi prohlašoval, že panu Krtkovi by bylo samotnýmu smutno.“

„To není pravda!“ Zrudnul Alec.

Alec položil dort na stůl a Max na něj kulil oči. Alec si posadil Maxe do klína. „Sfoukneme svíčku spolu, co říkáš prcku?“

„Tata,“ odpověděl Max. „Říká i něco jinýho?“ Zajímalo Maryse. „Sem tam, snaží se,“ přikývl Alec. „Když tata, tak tata,“ usmíval se Alec a sfoukl svíčku. „Etě!“ Zatleskal Max ručičkama. Clary s Jacem dali Maxovi pastelky a dětský kufřík mladého lékaře. „No jo doktoři,“ okomentoval to Alec. „Drž hubu, Alecu!“ Šlehl po něm Jace pohledem. „Dítě!“ Zhrozil se Alec a věnoval Jaceovi vražedný pohled. „Lewisi, nervy mám jen jedny!“ Okomentoval Alec dárek od Simona a Izzy. Dětskou kytaru. Luke s Maryse dali Maxovi autíčko a naprosto rozkošnou mikinku s papouškama. „Konečně taky dostal něco na sebe.“

„Brácha, neříkej mi, žes mu taky koupil oblečení,“ protočila Izzy očima. „Koupil. Pomalu nemá co na sebe. Roste jak divej.“

Rafael hleděl na dort ve tvaru Mašinky Tomáše s nadšením. „Tak pojď, miláčku. Sfoukneme svíčku.“ Usmíval se šťastně Magnus. „Tata!“ Stulil se Rafe do Magnusova náručí. A Magnus ztuhnul. „Cože jsi říkal?“

„Tata,“ zopakoval Rafa. „Tak ty už nám nachážíš slovíčka?“ Rozzářil se Magnus. Tohle bylo to nejkrásnější co mohl po uplynulém roce, který byl peklem, dostat.


	5. Chapter 5

O tři roky později

„Jdeš pozdě!“ Přivítala se smíchem Maia Aleca. „Tatííííííí, já nechci do školky!“ Napodobil Alec dětský hlásek. „Mě to bylo hned jasný. Tímhle jsme si prošli všichni,“ přikývla. „Já byl naprosto hodný dítě,“ založil si Alec ruce na hrudi. „Tys byl vždycky jinej,“ ušklíbla se Maia. „No dovol!“ Urazil se na oko Alec. „Tak co máme?“ Zeptal se Alec, aby změnil téma. „Rodina Robertsonova zase otevřela případ sebevraždy jejich dcery.“ Alec cítil, jak mu z tváře mizí veškerá barva. V sebevraždě Nicole Roberts figuruje jedno jediné jméno. Jonathan Morgenstern. „Oni mě chtějí?“ Zeptal se Alec. „Soudkyně Penhallow spíš shání svědky. A...“

„Já jsem jedním z nich,“ doplnil Alec Maiu. „Přesně,“ přikývla. „To nám ten den pěkně začíná,“ vložil si Alec hlavu do dlaní.

Magnus s úsměvem vešel do salónu _RosaBaneStairs_ , který ze třetiny vlastnil se svými kamarádkami ze studií. Cristinou Rosales a Emmou Carstairs. Ty ho s nadšením vítaly. „Díky holky, je fajn být zase mezi lidmi.“ Cristině s Emmou to bylo jasné, celé tři roky mezi čtyřmi stěnami jen s Rafaelem. Jediná příležitost, kdy se za tři roky dostal mezi lidi, nebyla zrovna příjemná. „Co Rafael?“ Vyzvídala Emma. „To je tak hodný dítě, že to snad ani není možný,“ odpověděl s úsměvem Magnus. „A školka v pohodě?“ Přidala se Cristina. „Ku podivu, ano. Měl jsem z toho trochu obavy, ale nakonec dobrý.“

Alec ani nevnímal, když mu nadšený Max líčil, jak je to ve školce skvělý. A že si hned našel kamaráda. „To je fajn,“ usmál se nepřítomně Alec. „Ty mě vůbec neposloucháš,“ našpulil Max rty. „Poslouchám tě,“ zavrtěl Alec hlavou, ale věděl, že má Max pravdu. Neposlouchal ho, byl myšlenkami jinde, než už svého syna. „Promiň, Maxi. Už tě poslouchám. Cože jsi říkal?“

Rafael se radostně rozběhl k Magnusovi. „Ahoj tati.“

„Ahoj Rafe, jak bylo?“ Vyzvídal Magnus. „Skvěle tati, ve školce je to skvělý.“

Magnus měl pocit, že se kolem něj všichni zbláznili a všichni se kolem něj spikli. Cristina, Emma, Cat a Ragnor se rozhodli, že Rafaela pohlídají a Magnuse vyšlou mezi lidi. Protože si to zaslouží. Marné byly Magnusovy protesty, že nikam nepůjde. „My ti dítě neukousneme!“ Smála se Cat. „Spíš se bojím, že ho zkazíte. Takový výkvět společnosti,“ vrtěl Magnus hlavou. „Tvoje dítě je s náma v naprostém bezpečí,“ ujistil ho Ragnor. „A pak Cat je lékařka. Takže kdyby se něco stalo....“

„To _Kdyby se něco stalo_ mě moc neuklidňuje,“ ušklíbl se Magnus. „Padej, prosím tě!“ Strkaly ho Cristina s Emmou ze dveří. 

„Nevím, co říct,“ posadila se Clary na židli vedle Aleca. „To je nás víc,“ přidala se Izzy. „Už to mohlo být za námi, kdyby to tvůj táta nezametl pod koberec,“ povzdechl si Alec. „Vyčítáš mi to?“ Nevěřila vlastním uším Clary. „Tobě?“ Vrtěl Alec hlavou. „Tobě ne. Ty za nic z toho nemůžeš.“

„A co se vlastně tehdy stalo?“ Zeptal se Simon. „Zkusím ti říct, co vím,“ povzdechl si Alec.

_Byl to náš druhý rok na studiích. Jonathan se do Nicole zamiloval jak puberťák. Neznám detaily, on se s náma nikdy moc nebavil. Neustále jí nadbíhal, Ale ona ho odmítala. Tou dobou totiž chodila s někým jiným, nevzpomenu si na jméno. Jonathan jí začal všude sledovat, volal jí, psal jí. Ignorovala ho. Párkrát jí napsal i výhružnej dopis. Že zveřejní fotky, na kterých byli spolu na nějaký akci a že to by se tomu jejímu stoprocentně nelíbilo. O pár dní později jí našli na dámských záchodech celou roztřesenou s kalhotkama od krve. Řekla, že to udělal Jonathan. Začalo se to vyšetřovat, Jonathan všechno popřel. Nebyl nalezený jediný důkaz, jen Nicolino slovo. Valentine Morgenstern to zametl pod koberec, s tím že se vlastně nic nestalo a jeho syn je nevinný. Za tři dny pak někdo našel Nicole s podřezanýma žílama._

„A ať mi někdo zkusí tvrdit, že to kvůli tomu volovi, promiň Clary, neudělala.“ Clary jen pokrčila rameny. „Ulev si, můj táta vlastně nikdy nebyl můj skutečnej táta. Můj táta je Luke, ne Valentine. Tečka. A co se Jonathana týká, fakt nevím, co říct.“

„Stejnej blb jako jeho otec,“ ulevil si Jace. „Fakt by mě nikdy nenapadlo, že by se snížil k tomuhle,“ vrtěla Clary hlavou. „Kolik se vás sejde?“ Vyzvídal Jace. „Každej, kdo se k tomu nachomýtl. Je nás asi pět.“

Clary, Izzy a Simon navrhli Alecovi, aby si zašel mezi lidi, že potřebuje panáka jako sůl. Že oni zatím Maxe pohlídají. Alec sice chvíli protestoval, že to není nutný. Ale proti přesile neměl šanci. A Jace, který měl ten den noční, ho doslova vystrkal ze dveří a zavřel je za nimi. „Ne, že se otočíš a vrátíš se domů!“ Vyhrožoval mu se smíchem, když se před domem loučili. Alec jen protočil očima.

Alec se usadil na barové židličce a objednal si dvojitou whisky. Nebyl zvyklý pít, vlastně nikdy moc nepil. A co měl Maxe, už vůbec ne. Ale musel uznat, že jeho přátelé mají pravdu, tenhle průser musel zapít. „Pan Lightwood?“ Ozvalo se vedle něj překvapeně. Alec zvedl oči od skleničky a spatřil Magnuse. „Alec. Pouze Alec,“ odpověděl s úšklebkem.

Magnus upíjel ze svého martini, když si všiml známé postavy. „Pan Lightwood?“ Zeptal se překvapeně. Nečekal, že uvidí právníka vysedávat v baru. Ne, že by Alec nemohl nebo něco. Jen to Magnusovi přišlo zvláštní, Alec mu nepřipadal jako typ člověka, co vysedává po barech. Ten zvedl oči od skleničky. „Alec. Pouze Alec,“ promluvil s úšklebkem. „Jsem Magnus.“ Alec se pousmál a začal se cítit nervózně. „Jak se má Rafael?“ _Proč ne, Lightwoode, klidně se zeptej na děti. Proč ne,_ kopal ho jeho vnitřní hlas. „Má se dobře. A co tvůj? Vzpomínám si, že jsem tě tehdy viděl v parku s kočárkem.“ Alec se usmál. „Max? Ten se má taky dobře.“

„A co jeho matka?“ Magnus otázky začal litovat, protože Alecův výraz se vzápětí změnit. „Adoptoval jsem Maxe, když mu byl měsíc a půl. Kamarád a jeho žena měli nehodu a nebyl nikdo, kdo by se o Maxe postaral. Než, abych ho nechal jít do Domova, tak jsem ho adoptoval.“

„To je od tebe pěkný,“ usmál se Magnus. „Nemohl jsem...Prostě jsem nemohl,“ povzdechl si Alec. „Chybí ti?“ Zeptal se Magnus. „Ještě něco si dáte?“ Přitočila se k nim barmanka, když si všimla, že mají prázdné sklenky. „Ještě jednu,“ přikývli oba současně a rozesmáli se. „Jo chybí mi,“ přikývl Alec, když odešla. „Tak věřím, že tvoje přítelkyně je za prcka ráda, ne?“

„Není nikdo,“ odpověděl Alec a napil se. „Jenom já a Max. A pak.....Jsem gay.“

„Tak proto ty narážky u soudu...Nenapadlo mě....“

„Nenapadlo tě, že tě bude hájit gay?“ Zasmál se Alec. Než stačil Magnus něco řít, rozezvonil se Alecovi telefon. „Promiň,“ omluvil se, když viděl, že mu volá Clary. „Ahoj Clary,“ zvedl telefon. _Tatííí, teta mi nechce číst pohádku před spaním._ Alec zachytil Magnusův pobavený výraz. „Teta Clary k tomu určitě má důvod.“

 _Ne Ne_. Protestoval Max v telefonu. _Jasně, že mám Lightwoode!_ Ozvala se v telefonu Clary. _Řekla jsem mu snad stokrát, že se má jít převléct a spát. Neposlechl, tak žádná pohádka._ Alec v pozadí slyšel Maxovy protesty. „Maxi, žádná pohádka nebude. A ještě slovo a dovolím Clary, aby ti dala na zadek.“

 _Néééé! Budu hodný!_ Telefon si vybojovala zpátky Clary. _Buď v klidu! Ženská přesila to zvládne._

„Když ženská přesila, kde máte Simona?“

_Simon musel odejít. Ráno brzy vstává._

„Tak se tam mějte a přežijte to ve zdraví. Všichni tři.“

_Taky se měj a užij si večer._

„Tatíííí!“ Rozesmál se vedle něj Magnus. „Se moc nesměj. Ty to máš beztak doma totéž v bleděmodrým,“ protočil Alec očima. „To je pravda,“ přikývl Magnus. Díky Magnusovi se Alecovi podařilo zapomenout na případ s Jonathanem a vlastně si večer celkem i užil.

Aleca probudilo pípnutí telefonu. Obrátil se na bok a podíval se kolik je hodin. Čtvrt na devět. _Stal se zázrak_. Obvykle s ním Max lomcuje už v sedm, aby mu pustil pohádky. _Včerejší večer se mi líbil. Mohli bychom si ho někdy zopakovat. Magnus_

**S dětma to půjde těžko. Nezapomínej, že jsme oba tátové na plnej úvazek. Jinak se mi to taky moc líbilo. Alec**

_A kdo říká, že bychom nemohli něco podniknout s dětma? M_

**Co navrhuješ? A**. Alec začínal být zvědavý, co má Magnus v plánu.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus s Rafem stáli před bránou do zoo a čekali na Aleca s Maxem. Alecovi se ten nápad prvně moc nezamlouval, ale Magnus ho nakonec ukecal. S tím, že si to užijí jak oni, tak i jejich kluci. Když Magnus spatřil Aleca s Maxem usmál se. „Max?“ Zeptal se překvapeně Rafael. „Ty se s ním znáš?“ Zeptal se Magnus. „Ze školky,“ přikývl Rafa. „Ahoj,“ usmál se na Magnuse Alec. „Doufám, že nejdeme pozdě. Někdo se neumí vypravit, že?“ Podíval se na Maxe a ten nenápadně protočil očima. „Jsem rád, že jste přišli. Čekáme jen chvilku.“

„Hádám, že naši tátové se asi znají, co?“ Podíval se Max na Rafaela. „Vypadá to tak,“ pokrčil Rafa rameny. „Mám to brát tak, že vy dva se znáte?“ Zeptal se Alec Maxe. „Chodíme spolu do školky. Rafa je kamarád, o kterém jsem ti vyprávěl.“ Alec si na něco takového vzdáleně vzpomínal, taky si vzpomínal, že zrovna tehdy Maxe moc neposlouchal. Zrovna se totiž dozvěděl, že se znovu otevřel Jonathanův případ.

„Jak jsi vůbec přišel na zoo?“ Zeptal se Alec Magnuse, když vešli dovnitř. „Tak hřiště mi nepřišlo jako dobrej nápad,“ pokrčil Magnus rameny. „Na tom něco je,“ uznal Alec. „Ne že by moji sourozenci a kamarádi Maxe rádi nehlídali nebo tak. Max je u nich taky rád. Ale prostě jsem je nechtěl prosit o hlídání dvakrát po sobě.“

„Já to chápu, Alexandře,“ přikývl Magnus. „Mám to stejně.“

„Tatíííí, jééé žirafy.“ Vykřikl nadšením Rafa. „Krásný,“ přikývl Magnus. „Tatíííí,“ zapitvořil se Alec. „Přestaň,“ protočil Magnus očima. „A neříkal jsem, že to máš doma totéž v bleděmodrým?“ Ušklíbl se Alec.

„No,“ konstatovala Maia, když viděla, že Alec vypadá jak spráskaný pes. „Zlomte tam vaz.“ Alec mlčky přikývl. „Morgensternovi. Ne vám.“ Alec se pousmál. „Doufám, že soudkyně Penhallow bude alespoň rozumná a nebude chtít protahovat dýl než to bude bezpodmínečně nutný.“

„V to taky doufám. Už takhle se to táhne, kolik?“

„Pět. Skoro šest let,“ odpověděl Alec. „Jak jsem říkal, kdyby to Valentine Morgenstern nesmetl ze stolu, tak by bylo po všem už dávno.“

Alec vešel do soudní budovy. Čtyři další lidé už tam čekali. „Alecu!“ Usmála se blondýnka. „Ahoj Lydie,“ oplatil jí úsměv Alec a sjel jí pohledem. „Páni...Gratuluju?“ Usmál se při pohledu na její zvětšené břicho. „Děkuju. Už se s Johnem nemůžeme dočkat.“

„Když je to malý, tak je to rozkošný, ale jak to vyroste....Na zabití,“ zasmál se. „Nekaž mi radost, Lightwoode!“ Praštila ho hravě do ramene. „Vím, o čem mluvím. Mám doma tříletýho a je to šílený.“

„Spíš mám strach, aby to teď neurychlily nervy, co mám z těch soudů,“ povzdechla si Lydia. „V kolikátým seš?“ Zeptal se Alec. „V šestým.“ Než Alec stačil říct cokoliv jiného, otevřely se dveře do soudní síně. „Tak jdeme na porážku,“ ušklíbl se Alec. „Líp bych to neřekla,“ přikývla Lydia.

„Jonathane, nemáš se čeho bát. Nedokázali ti nic, před pěti lety. Nedokážou nic ani teď,“ povzbuzoval Valentine syna. „Já vím,“ přikývl Jonathan a věnoval Alecovi, který kolem něj procházel na lavici svědků, vražedný pohled. Naposled se tváří tvář setkali před třemi lety u soudu, ohledně opatrovnictví Rafaela Banea.

„Teto? Proč byl tatínek smutnej, když odcházel?“ Zeptal se Max Izzy. „Tomu bys nerozuměl, Maxi,“ vrtěla Izzy hlavou. „Někdo mu ublížil?“ Vyptával se Max dál. „Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou. „Na to jsi ještě malej, abys tomu rozuměl.“

„Lydie Branwell, prosím předstupte!“ Vyzvala Jia Lydiu. „V poslední výpovědi jste uvedla, že vám Nicole Robertsonová dva dny před svou smrtí volala.“

„To je pravda,“ přikývla Lydie. „Říkala mi, že má strach. Že má strach, co by jí Jonathan mohl udělat, když ho soud zprostil viny.“

„Co přesně pan Morgenstern slečně Robertsonové dělal, slečno Branwellová?“

„Jonathan....On jí miloval, vaše ctihodnosti. Nebo bych spíš měla říct, že jí byl posedlý. Nicole tou dobou chodila s naším spolužákem Ethanem Dalem. Jonathan to věděl a přesto jí nedal pokoj. Pořád jí volal a psal. Byly jsme s Nicole společně na oslavě narozenin, kde byl i Jonathan. Nicole se mi najednou ztratila a když jsem jí našla, byla v Jonathanově objetí a líbali se. O dva dny později jí přišel první výhružný dopis od Jonathana, že se má s Ethanem rozejít nebo, že zveřejní fotky z té oslavy. Ona to neudělala a Jonathan ty fotky zveřejnil. Pak už vím, jenom to, že jí Jonathan znásilnil a ona se zabila.“ Dokončila Lydia vyprávění. „Dobrá. Děkuji, slečno Branwell.“

„Alexander Gideon Lightwood.“ Alec se nadechl a přešel k lavici svědků. V podstatě zopakoval to co Lydia. „Po zveřejnění fotek se Ethan s Nicole rozešel, aniž by dostala šanci to vysvětlit,“ pokračoval Alec. Jia ho přerušila. „Pane Dale, je to pravda?“ zeptala se Jia Ethana. „Je to pravda,“ přikývl Ethan. „Pokračujte, pane Lightwoode,“ požádala Jia Aleca. „Šel jsem zrovna na přednášku, když jsem viděl, jak Lydia a tady René vyvádějí šokovanou Nicole ze záchodů. Pomohl jsem oběma s Nicole na ošetřovnu. Jak jsme tam tak čekali, tak mi holky řekly, že jí to udělal Jonathan. O dva dny později jí našli s podřezanýma žílama.“ Ethan s René převyprávěli soudkyni svoje verze příběhu. „Nemáte jediný důkaz, že to udělal můj syn!“ Rozčiloval se Valentine. „Jen slovo těhle čtyř, že to byl on. Zrovna těch, kteří ho nemají moc v lásce.“

„Pane Morgensterne,“ uklidňovala Jia Valentina. „My ale důkazy máme. Našly se dopisy, které váš syn slečně Robertsonové posílal. A máme tu lékařské zprávy slečny Robertsonové.“ Alec, Lydia, Ethan a René si vyměnili pohledy. Všechny říkaly jediné Bude po všem.

Jonathan byl odsouzen a byla mu odebrána právnická licence. „Nechcete někam zajít?“ Navrhl Ethan. „Já nemůžu,“ zavrtěl Alec hlavou. „Práce otce na plný úvazek nikdy nekončí. Ale vy klidně jděte.“

„Alecu, alespoň na chviličku. Neviděli jsme se tak dlouho. Prosím.“ Prosila Lydia. „Fajn,“ přikývl Alec.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec s Maxem seděli na koberci a skládali puzzle. _Můžeme vás dneska vidět? Nebo máte něco lepšího na práci? M._ Alec se nad zprávou pousmál. Vzpruha by se mu po včerejším soudu hodila, ale aby řekl pravdu, nikam se mu moc chodit nechtělo. **Abych řekl pravdu, nikam se mi chodit nechce. Nechcete se stavit? Alec**. Napsal Alec a připojil adresu. „Maxi, co bys řekl tomu, kdyby se sem zastavili Rafael se svým tátou?“ Zeptal se Alec syna. „To by bylo skvělý!“ Zaradoval se Max. „Kdy?“ _Jsme tam do deseti minut. M._ „Za chvíli přijdou.“ Zvedl Alec hlavu od telefonu.

Max s Rafaelem okamžitě zmizeli v Maxově pokoji. „Ahoj,“ usmál se Alec na Magnuse. „Ahoj,“ oplatil mu Magnus úsměv. „Doufám, že nevadí, že jsme se sem tak vetřeli,“ kousl se Magnus do rtu. „Ne,“ zavrtěl Alec hlavou. „Rád vás oba vidím, Max taky.“

„To jsem rád,“ usmál se Magnus. „Je všechno v pořádku?“ Všiml si, že Alec je napjatý. „Jo, to jen ten včerejšek. Jsem z něj unavenej, ale jsem rád, že je to za námi.“

„O co šlo?“ Zeptal se Magnus. Alec mu odvyprávěl celý příběh ze studií, s ne zrovna šťastným koncem. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že někdo kdo je zodpovědný za smrt mladý holky obhajoval Rafaelovy prarodiče,“ vrtěl Magnus nevěřícně hlavou. „To je nás víc,“ pokrčil Alec rameny. „Ale teď už si ani neštrejchne. Sebrali mu licenci.“

„Nechceš si jít lehnout?“ Navrhl Magnus. „Já se o ty ďáblíky postarám.“

„To bys vážně udělal?“ Zeptal se Alec. „Jasně, proč ne,“ pokrčil Magnus rameny. „Vypadáš, že by se ti spánek hodil.“

„S Maxem to moc nešlo, to je pravda,“ pousmál se Alec. „Tak jdi. Já to zvládnu. O co jsou dva horší než jeden?“

„Abys tý otázky nelitoval,“ rozesmál se Alec při cestě do ložnice.

Magnus s klukama si nejdřív kreslil, pak koukali na pohádky a nakonec si všichni tři u Maxe v pokoji vytáhli pexeso. Alec otevřel dveře do Maxova pokoje a našel trojici v plném zápalu. Magnus zvedl hlavu a usmál se. Alec vypadal už mnohem líp, než jako chodící mrtvola. „Lepší?“ Zeptal se Magnus. „Jo díky. Měl jsi pravdu,“ přikývl Alec. „Rafe, rozluč se a půjdeme.“

„Ne tatí, ještě ne,“ prosil Rafa Magnuse. „Už je dost pozdě.“

„Tati, prosím, ještě chvíli.“ Prosil Rafael. „A co kdybyste zůstali na večeři?“ Navrhnul Alec. „Jo tati, můžeme? Prosím, prosím?“ Podíval se Rafa na Magnuse. „Pokud to Alecovi nevadí,“ pokrčil Magnus rameny. „Nevadí,“ zavrtěl Alec hlavou. „Tak dobře,“ svolil Magnus. „Děkuju, pane Alecu.“ Alec se pobaveně pousmál. „Stačí Alecu, Rafaeli.“

Alec s Magnusem stáli v kuchyni a připravovali večeři. „Nemusel jsi, víš to?“ Zeptal se Magnus Aleca. „Vím,“ přikývl Alec. „Ale když jsem viděl ty prosebný tvářičky obou kluků, neodolal jsem,“ pokrčil Alec rameny. „Vážně nechceme být na obtíž.“

„Magnusi,“ zarazil ho Alec. „Kdyby to byl nějakej extra problém, tak to nenabízím. Není to problém.“ Magnus přikývl a zahleděl se do lískových očí, byly jako magnet a přitahovaly ho blíž a blíž. I Alec nemohl spustit oči z Magnuse. Něco ho táhlo blíž. Ani netušil jak, ale najednou cítil, jak se jeho rty dotýkají Magnusových. Magnus mu polibek oplácel. Do reality je vrátil až Maxův hlas. „Proč tvůj tatínek pusinkuje mýho tatínka?“


	8. Chapter 8

Alec s Magnusem od sebe odskočili, jako by se spálili. A otočili se po hlase. Ve dveřích kuchyně stáli Max s Rafaelem a překvapeně je sledovali. „Co tu vůbec děláte?“ Prolomil Alec ticho. „Chtěli jsme se jen zeptat....Co jste tu vůbec dělali?“ Zeptal se zvědavě Max. „Ehm...Nic?“

„Alexandře, nebyl jsi to ty kdo pracně u soudu vysvětloval, jak se věci mají?“ Zeptal se ho pobaveně Magnus. „Jo to jo. Jen jsem nečekal, že tohle s ním budu řešit ve třech letech,“ pokrčil Alec rameny.

„Na druhou stranu, čím dřív. Tím líp.“ Večeře musela počkat, tohle bylo důležitější.

„Maxi, Rafaeli,“ začali Alec s Magnusem. „Tak jako některé děti mají maminku a tatínka, tak některé děti mají dva tatínky nebo dvě maminky. Není na tom nic špatného. I když někteří lidé, vám budou tvrdit, jak je to špatné.“

„Alec bude můj tatínek?“ Zeptal se Rafa. „Magnus bude můj tatínek?“ Zeptal se současně s ním Max. Magnus se podíval na Aleca a všiml si, že vypadá dost rozhozeně. „No já myslím, že na tyhle otázky je ještě spousta času.“

„Teto Cat, strejdo Ragnore, tatínek tuhle pusinkoval tatínka mého kamaráda.“ Vytroubil jim to hned za tepla Rafael. „Bane, ty máš přítele a ani se nepochlubíš?“ Zeptal se ho Ragnor naoko dotčeně. „Alec není můj přítel!“ Posadil se Magnus na gauč. „Alec je....Alec.“

„Jakej je? Jak vypadá?“ Vyzvídala Catarina. „Oba víte jak vypadá,“ ušklíbl se pobaveně Magnus. „Jak to můžeme vědět?“ Nechápal Ragnor. „Jméno Alexander Lightwood už je vám známé?“ Zeptal se Magnus. „Ten právník?“ Vykulila Cat oči. „Ty chodíš se tím právníkem? Co tě obhajoval u soudu s Rafaelem?“ Magnus přikývl. „A nechodíme spolu....Zatím.“

Alec, Max, Clary a Jace seděli u Izzy a Simona na gauči. Izzy volala Alecovi a Simon Clary, že jim oběma musí něco říct. A že je zvou na nedělní oběd. „Tak co je ta novina, kvůli který jste nás sem vytáhli?“ Zeptal se Jace. „Simon mě včera požádal o ruku!“ Vyjekla nadšením Izzy. „Co myslíš Alecu, zabijeme ho teď nebo až po svatbě?“ Otočil se Jace na Aleca. „Po svatbě, ne? Ať má Izzy co dědit.“

„Haha, velmi vtipné,“ ušklíbla se Izzy a otočila se na bledého Simona. „Neboj, oni si dělají srandu. Vždyť jsou naprosto neškodný,“ uklidňovala ho. „Gratuluju, oběma,“ usmívala se Clary. „Díky,“ přikývli oba. „Tak my se teda taky přidáváme ke gratulacím. Ale opravdu varování, ublížíš jí a my si tě najdeme,“ usmíval se pobaveně Alec. „Buď klidnej, nikdy bych Izzy neublížil,“ ujistil ho Simon. Naklonil se k Izzy a políbil. „Ale no tak,“ ozval se Alec. „Nemůžete toho před tím dítětem nechat.“

„Tatínek taky takhle včera pusinkoval tatínka mého kamaráda,“ prohlásil Max. Alec zrudnul a tvářil se nenápadně. „No teda brácha, ty máš přítele a ani se nepochlubíš?“ Ozvala se dotčeně Izzy. „Jo. Proč jsi nám nic neřekl?“ Přidal se Jace. „Maxi!!!“ Zaúpěl Alec. „A vám čtyřem jsem nic neřekl, protože to není nic vážnýho. Nechodíme spolu.“

„A je alespoň hezkej?“ Vyzvídala Clary. „Frayová!“ Hodil po ní Alec vražednej pohled. „Kde jste se potkali? Jak jste se seznámili? Jak vypadá? Musíme ti ho přece schválit.“ Bombardovala Izzy Aleca otázkami. „Hlavně, že ty ses ptala, jestli si můžeš Simona přivést domů, co?“ Ušklíbl se Alec. „To je jiná situace,“ protestovala Izzy. „Maxi, jak ten pán vypadá?“ Otočila se Izzy na synovce. „Fajn. Stejně byste mi nedali pokoj,“ protočil Alec očima. „Potkali jsme se u soudu. Seznámili jsme se tak, že jsem ho zastupoval v jisté právní věci. Je to vysoký asiat....“

„Jak se jmenuje?“ Pokračovala Izzy ve výslechu. „Magnus. Magnus Bane,“ odpověděl Alec. „To si děláš srandu, ne?“ Poklesla Izzy brada. „Spolumajitel salónu _RosaBaneStairs_?“

„Nějakej krejčovskej salón u soudu zmiňovali,“ vzpomínal si matně Alec.


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus se chystal do postele, když se otevřely dveře ložnice a v nich stál Rafa. „Copak broučku?“ Staral se Magnus. „Nemůžu spát. Můžu spát dneska s tebou, tati?“

„To víš, že můžeš,“ odhrnul Magnus peřinu. Rafovi se rozzářily oči a zašupnul do postele vedle Magnuse. „A tati?“

„Ano, zlatíčko?“

„Je Alec hodný?“ Magnus se nad otázkou pousmál. A vrátil se myšlenkama o tři roky zpátky, kdy Aleca potkal. Bylo to temné období a Alec mu do něj opět vnesl barvy. Nejen proto, že díky němu vyhrál péči o Rafaela, ale i proto, že potkal někoho jako je on. „Ano je,“ odpověděl Magnus. „A teď už spi.“

Izzy s Clary, i přes značné protesty Jace a Aleca, kluky natlačily do salónu _RosaBaneStairs._ „Vítejte,“ usmívala se blondýnka za pultem. „Budete si přát?“

„Ano, mý bratři potřebují nové obleky,“ přikývla Izzy. „Tak se na to podíváme. Pojďte prosím se mnou.“ Zezadu vyšel Magnus a když uviděl Aleca usmál se. „Alexandře.“

„Ahoj Magnusi,“ oplatil mu úsměv Alec. „Pánové, prý potřebují obleky,“ otočila se Emma na Magnuse. „Postarám se o to.“ Emma přikývla a odešla. „K jaké příležitosti?“Vyptával se Magnus. „Na svatbu. Izzy se vdává a málem nás oba ukamenovala, když viděla v čem hodláme s Jacem jít,“ pokrčil rameny Alec. „Můj salón je vám vždy otevřený, pane Lightwoode.“

„Takže svatba, hm?“ Zvedl Magnus obočí, když Clary, Izzy a Jace odešli. „No jo,“ přikývl Alec. „Jdu jí za svědka, tak prej abych nedělal ostudu.“

„A kdo jde za svědka ženichovi?“ Zeptal se Magnus. „Clary. Vlastně mě to ani nepřekvapuje,“ zasmál se Alec. „Ti dva jsou nerozlučná dvojka už od školky.“

„Kdyby byl nějakej problém, můžu Maxe pohlídat, jestli chceš,“ navrhl Magnus. „Vlastně jsem přemýšlel nad něčím jiným,“ usmíval se Alec. „Nad čím?“

„Chtěl jsem tě pozvat, abys šel se mnou,“ zčervenal Alec. „Jsi roztomilý, když se červenáš.“

„Přeháníš,“ ohnal se Alec. „No jo, ale co Rafael?“ Rozhodil Magnus rukama. „Myslíš, že já tam s Maxem budu kdo, ví jak dlouho? Na obřad, maximálně večeři a půjdeme.“

„Tak dobře, počítej s námi,“ přikývl Magnus. „Dám Izzy vědět, aby si připsala dva navíc.“

„Normálně to bývá tanec nevěsty a otce nevěsty, ale poté co se táta ani nehodlal ukázat, to všechno zůstalo na mě,“ sesypal se Alec po tanci s Izzy na židli vedle Magnuse. „Zvládnul jsi to skvěle,“ usmál se Magnus. „Jo i já jsem rád, že tebe a Rafaela přijala moje rodina v pohodě. Bál jsem se skandálu. Za což by mě Izzy zabila, kdybych způsobil skandál na její svatbě.“

„Všechno je v pořádku, Alexandře. Zatančíme si?“ Alec přikývl a vyvedl Magnuse na parket. „Jen abys Maryse, nemusela za chvíli chystat další svatbu,“ naklonil se k ní Luke. „Vypadají jako roztomilý pár. Jsem ráda, že Alec našel někoho, komu nevadí Max.“

„No vzhledem k tomu, že Magnus má taky dítě, tak by bylo divný, kdyby mu Max vadil,“ pokrčil Jace rameny.

Alec s polospícím Maxem v náručí došel před dům, ve kterém bydleli. „Děkuji za hezký večer, Alexandře. Dobrou noc.“ Loučil se Magnus s Rafaelem v náručí. „Můžete tu přespat. Místa tu mám dost,“ navrhl Alec.

Alec s Magnusem uložili oba kluky u Maxe v pokoji. „Tak mi Alexandře, ukaž kde budu spát,“ otočil se Magnus na Aleca. „No já...Myslel jsem,...um.....“

„V posteli? S tebou?“ Zvedl Magnus tázavě obočí. „Jestli je to problém, klidně ti připravím gauč.“

„Není to problém. Jen mě to překvapilo.“

Magnus se ve spánku přetočil a když narazil do něčeho měkkého lehce zpanikařil. V první chvíli ho napadlo, že se Rafael v noci potichu proplížil do ložnice. Když pak zaslechl tiché chrápání, došlo mu, že tohle není Rafa a otevřel oči. Když spatřil spícího Aleca, došlo mu, že u něj vlastně s Rafem přespávají. Magnus se musel usmát, Alec vypadal ve spánku roztomile. Tváře měl otlačené a načervenalé a černé vlasy mu trčely do všech stran. „Nekoukej na mě,“ zamumlal rozespale Alec. „Tobě taky dobré ráno, Alexandře,“ uchechtl se Magnus. „Dobré ráno,“ usmál se Alec a otevřel oči. „Doufám, že jsi se dobře vyspal.“

„Nikdy se mi nespalo líp.“

„To jsem rád. Takže snídaně?“ Navrhnul Alec. Než stačil Magnus odpovědět, dveře se otevřely a do ložnice vešel Max. „Tati, co tady....“Zarazil se, když spatřil s Alecem v posteli i Magnuse. „Už můžu Magnusovi říkat tati?“ Vykulil Max oči. Vzápětí se za ním zjevil Rafael se stejnou otázkou. Magnus se podíval na Aleca. „Tak já myslím, že už bychom jim to mohli dovolit, co myslíš?“ Alec přikývl a podíval se na kluky. „Ano, můžeme.“ Vzápětí se z nich stal jeden velký šťastný chumel. Magnus se přitulil k Alecovi a zvedl k němu oči. „Miluji tě, Alexandře.“

„Já tebe taky, Magnusi.“


	10. Chapter 10

Po snídani se všichni čtyři vydali na procházku do parku. Zatímco kluci se rozběhli, hrát si na hriště. Alec s Magnusem se posadili na nejbližší lavičku a pozorovali. „Alexandře, já...,“ začal Magnus. „Ani teď neumím říct, jak jsem šťastný. Když zemřela Camille, myslel jsem, že už se nikdy nezamiluju. Že zůstanu sám. Jen já a Rafa. Když jsem tě pak spatřil v tvé kanceláři, bylo mi jasný, že z toho bude průšvih. Že začít si něco se svým právníkem, byl znamenalo katastrofu. A pak po soudu jsem tě uviděl v tom baru. A vrátily se mi ty samé pocity a teď tady sedím s tebou bok po boku. Koukáme se na naše děti. Děkuju.“

„Pojď sem,“ objal Alec Magnuse a políbil ho do vlasů. „No mám to dost podobně. Konečně jsem pochopil, jak Izzy myslela tu narážku, že se řítím do průšvihu. Poté co jsi mi poprvé řekl celým jménem. Nikdy jsem to nikomu nedovolil. Nikomu. Myslel sis, že nenajdeš nikoho komu by nevadil Rafa?“ Magnus mlčky přikývl. „A pak najdeš druhýho svobodnýho otce. A je to najednou tady.“

„Přesně.“

„Měl jsem vztah, před tím než jsem potkal tebe, bylo to krátce po adopci Maxe. Jakmile se dozvěděl, že mám dítě. Ze vztahu vycouval.“

„To mě mrzí,“ stiskl Magnus Alecovi ruku. „Nemusí,“ usmál se Alec. „Myslím, že tentokrát jsem narazil na toho pravého.“

„Alexandře,“ usmál se šťastně Magnus a přitáhl si Aleca do polibku. „Barbaro, nekoukej tam!“ Vytrhl je z polibku znechucený mužský hlas. „Takhle na veřejnosti! Že se nestydí! Barbaro, jdeme! Tady nezůstaneme ani minutu!“ Táhl chlap dceru ze hřiště. „Nechutné!“ Utrousil směrem k Alecovi s Magnusem. „Takhle kazit děti!“ A několik dalších lidí se k němu přidalo. „Víte, že diskriminace gayů je trestná?“ Ozval se ženský hlas za zády Aleca a Magnuse. „Můžou si dokazovat svojí lásku, stejně jako vy a vaše žena.“

„Nevidím důvod, proč bych svého přítele nemohl normálně na veřejnosti políbit. A pokud je to pro vás až takovej problém, tak mě třeba taky vadí jak se spousta heteráků na veřejnosti olizuje. A nikdy jsem proti vám neřekl ani slovo. Tak nás nechejte žít, tak jako necháme my vás.“ Ozval se Alec. „Tatínku, o co jde?“ Zeptal se Max s vykulenýma očima. „To nic srdíčko, nic se neděje,“ pohladil ho Alec po vlasech. „A ještě dítě. Nikdy bych nesvěřil dítě buzerantovi.“

„Já jo. Mnohem radši, než heterákovi s tímhle názorem!“ Alec se otočil a spatřil jak se k nim blíží blondýnka s kočárkem. „A vůbec běžte si! Však si běžte, bez vašich homofobních výparů tu bude líp.“ Chlap švihl po dívce pohledem a táhl svou dceru pryč, stejně jako se začali rozcházet i další lidi. „Díky Lydie,“ usmál se na ní Alec. „Takovýhle mám nejradši,“ protočila očima. „Tak už se to narodilo?“ Nakoukl Alec do kočárku. „Jo. Holčička. Charllote.“

„Krásná. Magnusi, pojď se podívat.“ Magnus nakoukl do kočárku. „Krásná. Celá maminka,“ usmál se. „Děkuji. Seznámíš nás, Lightwoode?“

„Jo jasně. Magnusi, tohle je Lydia moje spolužačka z práv. Lydie, Magnus. Můj přítel. A naši dva uličníci Max je můj. A Rafael Magnusův.“

„Taková krásná rodinka,“ usmála se Lydia. „Oba vypadají dost vykolejeně.“

„První setkání s homofobními názory. Budeme mít co vysvětlovat,“ pokrčil Magnus rameny. „Už budu muset. Ráda jsem vás potkala a poznala. I když bych asi byla radši, kdyby to bylo za příjemnější okolnosti.“

„Tak někdy můžeme zajít, na kafe? Co ty na to?“ Navrhnul Alec. „To by šlo. Dám malou na hlídání tatínkovi a vás dva vytáhnu. Abych toho tvýho pořádně zhodnotila.“

„To zní jako plán, Branwellová!“ Mrknul na ní Alec. „Budu s tím počítat, Lightwoode. Ozvi se.“

„Ozvu se,“ slíbil.

Rafa se posadil na postel a zahleděl se na svého tátu. „Tati, proč o tobě a Alecovi říkal ten pán, ty ošklivý věci?“ Zeptal se. „Víš Rafaeli, někteří lidé si myslí, že na tom milovat osobu stejného pohlaví je něco špatného. Sám si viděl, že těch lidí je docela dost, stejně jako lidí, kteří vědí, že na tom, když muž miluje muže nebo žena ženu není vůbec nic špatného.“

„A vy se s Alecem máte rádi?“ Zeptal se Rafael. „Ano. Já s Alecem se máme hodně rádi.“

„To je dobře!“ Usmál se Rafael.

Ve vedlejším pokoji se to samé snažil Alec vysvětlit Maxovi. „To ale pak byl ten pán hloupej,“ prohlásil Max, když Alec skončil. „Maxi, nemůžeš lidem říkat, že jsou hloupý.“

„Když neví, že je to normální tak je hloupej!“ Stál si za svým Max. „Jo, máš pravdu. Byl hloupej,“ souhlasil Alec.


	11. Chapter 11

Na oslavu začátku prázdnin uspořádali Clary s Jacem grilovačku. Zatímco holky krájely zeleninu, Simon byl jako hlídací pes u masa. Jace s Alecem připravovali oheň a gril. Magnus se staral o tom, aby se těm dvěma kluci nepletli pod nohy. „Simon se ptá, jestli už máte vy dva hotovo?“ Křikla z okna Izzy. „Paní Lightwood-Lewis, vyřiďte panu Lightwood-Lewisovi, že může,“ křikl nazpátek Alec. „Brácha, ty seš hroznej vůl,“ protočila Izzy očima a zmizela v domě. „Ne, před dětma!“ Křikl ještě Alec.

Všichni seděli kolem ohně a Simon vytáhl kytaru. „Tak si něco zahrajeme, já věřím, že Jace to ohlídá,“ ušklíbl se. „To si piš,“ přikývl Jace. „Je fajn, že nám to tak hezky vyšlo i se směnama v nemocnici,“ pochvalovala si Clary. „To je pravda. Kdyby to tak nevyšlo, jeden z nás by trčel v nemocnici,“ souhlasil Jace. „Clary, jak to máš teď vůbec doma?“ Nedalo to Alecovi. „Ani mi nemluv. Kdykoliv potkám Valentina vraždí mě pohledem a komentuje to slovy _Příště si vyber takový kamarády co nebudou rodinu potápět._ Nic si z toho nedělám, i Luke chápe, proč tohle bylo potřeba a že to co Jonathan udělal, nemůže zůstat nepotrestaný.“ Alec přikývl. „Když jsi zmínila Luka,“ uvědomila si Izzy. „Kde je máma s Maxem a Lukem?“ Jméno donutilo zvednout Magnuse hlavu. „Maxe máš tady, ne?“ Ukázal na chlapce sedícího Alecovi na klíně. „Nemyslí tohohle Maxe,“ zasmál se Alec. „Myslí našeho bráchu Maxe.“

„Ztrácím se v tom,“ rozhodil Magnus rukama. „Tohle je fakt dlouhej a složitej příběh,“ zasmál se Simon. „A jak už jsem jednou říkal, skončil by incestem,“ doplnil Alec Simona. „Možná ti ho někdy řeknu,“ otočil se zpátky k Magnusovi.

„Nazdar mládeži, tak jsme tady,“ rozlehlo se zahradou. Od branky ke skupince mířila Maryse, Luke a Max. „Babííííí!“ Sešplhal Max z Alecova klína a rozběhl se za nimi. „Tvůj malej moc nemluví, co?“ všimla si Izzy a kývla k Rafaelovi. „On je stydlivej. Vydrž až se rozkouká,“ vysvětlil Magnus. „Teda vás tady je,“ zhodnotil je pohledem Luke. „Jen o dva navíc,“ pokrčil Simon rameny. „Pánové, v autě máme chlebíčky a nějaký zákusky, skočte pro ně,“ požádala Maryse pánské osazenstvo. „Vás ale neznám,“ všimla si Magnuse s Rafaelem. „My to se Simonem pobereme. Co myslíš?“ Otočil se Jace na Simona a ten přikývl. „Alec má co vysvětlovat.“

„Taky vás miluju,“ ušklíbl se jmenovaný. „Fajn no,“ protočil Alec očima. „Mami, Luku, tohle je Magnus Bane, můj přítel a jeho syn Rafael. Magnusi, moje máma a Luke Garroway, její přítel. A do toho Claryin nevlastní táta.“

„Těší mě,“ usmál se Magnus. „Nás taky,“ přikývla Maryse. „Rafe, nestyď se,“ postrčil dopředu syna, který se mu schovával na zády. „Tak ho nenuťte až se rozkouká, bude to lepší, viď?“ Rafael plaše přikývl. „Jak jste se seznámili, Alecu?“ Otočila se Maryse na syna. „U soudu. Rafaelovi prarodiče se soudně domáhali péče o něj. A já tady Magnuse zastupoval.“

„Tak dost o práci,“ přerušil je příchod Jace se Simonem. „To maso už bude.“

„A co Max jak bere ten fakt, že někoho máš?“ Pokračovala Maryse ve výslechu. „Max to vzal v pohodě. Dokonce se pořád ptal, jestli Magnusovi může říkat _tati_.“

„Tak jsme jim to nakonec dovolili oběma,“ pokrčil Magnus rameny. „Překvapuje mě, že Alec, Izzy a Jace nechtějí Lukovi říkat tati,“ rozesmál se Simon. „Zabijeme ho, co říkáš Alecu?“ Navrhnul Jace. „Jsem všema deseti pro,“ ušklíbl se Alec. „Já myslím, že v jejich věku to vážně není nutný,“ vrtěl hlavou Luke. „Alespoň máme na sebe s Maryse čas, všech pět dětí dospělých nebo skoro dospělých,“ podíval se na Maxe. „A kdy do toho praštíte?“ Neodolala Clary otázce. A všichni kolem ohně vybuchli smíchy. Jen Rafael s Maxem nechápali, o co jde. „Do čeho musí babička s Lukem praštit, tati?“ Zeptal se Max Aleca. „To se tak říká, Maxi. Tetu Clary zajímá, kdy se vezmou. Jako kdy budou mít svatbu.“

„Dej pokoj, Clary,“ zavrtěl hlavou Luke. „My už jsme na okroužkování staří. Spíš, kdy se vezmete vy s Jacem? Na Aleca s Magnusem nekoukám, ti jsou spolu chvíli, ale vy dva...Byste mohli.“

„Vy dva jste v nejlepších letech,“ přisadila si Izzy. „A já bych chtěla jít na svatbu.“

„Vlastní ti nestačila?“ Rýpnul si Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Přeji vám krásné Velikonoce


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Začíná nám drama opět...Tak trochu

_O tři roky později_

Dveře ložnice se otevřely a nich stáli Max s Rafaelem nachystaní na první školní den. „Tatínci, vstávejte! Přijdeme pozdě.“ Tahali z Aleca a Magnuse kluci peřinu. „Však už vstáváme.“ Vstali Magnus společně s Alecem.

„Vítám vás ve škole, děti. Mé jméno je Tessa Gray a v tomto roce se budeme společně učit číst, psát. A teď se mi představte vy.“ Jedno dítě po druhém se představovalo, až došla řada na Rafaela s Maxem. „Jmenuji se Rafael Bane. Mám rád hudbu a tanec.“

„A ty?“ Otočila se Tessa na Maxe. „Já jsem Max Ligthwood. Mám rád knížky.“

Alec s Magnusem a klukama si žili šťastně a spokojeně. Rok zpátky Magnus navrhnul Alecovi, aby se s Maxem nastěhovali. Jedna velká šťastná rodinka. Štastné rodinné chvíle byly narušeny ve chvíli, kdy Magnusovi přišel dopis s červeným pruhem. Magnus zbledl jako stěna, když dopis dočetl. Alec mu ho vyškubl z rukou. „To snad nemyslí vážně....“ Zalapal Alec po dechu. „Jak vidíš, tak myslí,“ třásl se Magnusovi hlas. „Lásko, to bude v pohodě. Zvládneme, to ano? Nedostali ho do péče tehdy, proč si myslí, že by to o šest let později mělo být jiné?“ Sevřel Alec Magnuse v náručí a šeptal mu do vlasů konejšivá slovíčka. Moc dobře věděl, že tentokrát nebude moct Magnuse zastupovat, kdyby se provalilo, že spolu chodí. Neskončilo by to hezky. „Alexandře,“ vzlykal mu Magnus v náručí. „Šššš, tiše. Všechno bude v pořádku. Bude to dobrý.“

„Tatínci, co se děje?“ Nechápal Rafael. „To nic prcku, všechno je v pořádku.“ Alec netušil, co jinýho mu říct. Vysvětlujte šestiletýmu klukovi, že prarodiče, které v životě neviděl, si na něj činí nárok. „Vysvětlím mu to,“ usmál se smutně Magnus. „Lásko,“ zarazil ho ještě Alec. „Ano?“

„Uvědomuješ si, že tě nemůžu zastupovat?“ Zeptal se Alec. „Došlo mi to. Byl by to střet zájmů. Kdyby ses do toho zapletl, zapletli bychom do toho i Maxe. A neodpustil bych si, kdyby nám je sebrali oba.“

„Znám skvělýho právníka. Zavolám mu a domluvím se s ním. Nebo ne. Zajdeme tam. Zavolám Maie, že přijdu pozdějc.“

„Jsi úžasnej,“ políbil ho Magnus. „Jdu vysvětlit všechno Rafaelovi. Což bude těžší, nikdy jsem s ním o Camille nemluvil. Ne, že bych nechtěl, ale protože to pořád bolí. Kdykoliv se na něj podívám, Alexandře. Vidím jí.“

„Běž za ním. Zatím si zavolám, aby nás čekal.“

„Rafe, musím s tebou mluvit o něčem důležitém.“ Vešel do jeho pokoje. „O co jde, tati?“ Zvedl Rafael hlavu. „Maxi, mohl bys nás nechat na chvíli o samotě?“ Poprosil Magnus Maxe. „Jasně.“ Když Max odešel, otevřel Magnus knihu, kterou přinesl s sebou. Nebyla to kniha, bylo to fotoalbum. „Vím, že jsem o tom nikdy nemluvili,“ začal Magnus. „Tohle je Camille,“ ukázal na brunetu na fotce. „Tvoje maminka.“

„Tati, maminka umřela?“ Zeptal se Rafa. „Ano. Umřela při porodu. A já zůstal sám jen s tebou.“

„Ale teď máš Aleca a Maxe,“ namítl Rafa. „Nejsme sami.“

„Máš pravdu,“ pohladil ho Magnus po vlasech. „Jde o to, že rodiče tvé matky tě chtějí do péče. Chtějí mi tě vzít.“ Rafaelovi se do očí nahrnuly slzy. „Ale proč?“ Popotáhl. „Pamatuješ si, jak mě a Alecovi na hřišti ten pán nadával?“ Rafael přikývl. „Někteří lidé, prostě neuznávají, že můžeš milovat osobu stejného pohlaví. Jako ten pán a nebo rodiče tvé matky.“

„Ale já nechci pryč!“ Rozbrečel se Rafa. „Já vás mám rád a nechci pryč. Mám rád tebe, Aleca i Maxe.“

„Broučku!“ Vzal ho Magnus do náruče, kde ho začal houpat a šeptal mu do vlasů konejšivá slovíčka. Alec, který se objevil ve dveřích jim věnoval smutný úsměv a přisedl si k nim. „Volal jsem Andrewovi, bude nás čekat.“ Magnus mlčky přikývl. „I když vás nemůžu obhajovat budu tam. Mám chuť nakopat pár homofobních zadků.“

„Miluji tě, Alexandře,“ usmál se smutně Magnus. „Já vás taky,“ objal je Alec.

Cestou k právníkovi odvezli Alec s Magnusem Maxe do školy. Hned poté Alec zastavil před menším domem na okraji New Yorku. „Tvrdil, že kancelářský budovy ho děsí. Tak si zřídil kancelář doma,“ vysvětlil Alec, když viděl nechápavé pohledy Magnuse a Rafaela. _JUDr. Andrew Underhill_ stálo na štítku na brance. Otevřel jim muž s černými vlasy, bradkou a culíkem. „Ahoj Alecu,“ usmál se na muže přede dveřmi. „Ahoj Lorenzo, Andrew by nás měl čekat.“

„Jo mluvil o tobě,“ přikývl. „Andy, je tu Alec!“ Zavolal do domu. „Ať jdou nahoru.“

Alec klepl na dveře pracovny. „Alecu, vítej!“ Vítal ho vysoký blonďatý muž. „Byl bych radši, kdyby to bylo za příjemnější okolnosti,“ povadl Alecovi úsměv. „To chápu. Představíš nás?“ Kývl Underhill hlavou k Magnusovi s Rafaelem. „Jistě. Andrew, tohle jsou Magnus a Rafael Baneovi. Magnusi, Andrew je můj kamarád z práv.“

„Těší mě,“ usmál se Underhill na Magnuse a Rafaela. „I mě,“ přikývl Magnus. „Tak já vás pánové, nebudu rušit,“ rozloučil se Alec. „Pokecejte si. Někdo musí jít pracovat,“ zazubil se. „Jdi, ať Maia nečeká,“ rozesmál se Underhill. „My to tu zvládneme,“ ujistil ho.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec vešel do kanceláře. Maia ho s úsměvem vítala. „Někdo tu očividně potřebuje kafe!“ Prohlásila. „Proč se někdo dobrovolně rozhoduje ničit druhým štěstí? A ještě se toho domáhat soudně? Leze to do peněz a je to časově náročný. Právník ti taky nebude dělat zadarmo.“

„Důchodci mají času,“ pokrčila rameny. „Jak to vidíš?“ Zeptala se. „Za měsíc máme první stání. Já na nervy, Magnus na nervy. Rafael nám brečel v náručí, že nikam k cizím lidem nechce. Max to ještě neví.“

„Kdo bude Magnuse zastupovat?“ Zeptala se Maia a podala Alecovi hrnek s kafem. „Andrew Underhill.“

„Tak to dopadá, když máš známý právníky,“ rozesmála se Maia. „Tak je pravda, že jsem mohl ještě navrhnout Lydii. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že má tříletý dítě jí nechci nikam tahat. Jestli mi rozumíš.“

Chvíli po poledni se v Alecově kanceláři objevil Max. „Maxi, co tady děláš?“ Zeptal se Alec s obavami v hlase. Mohlo se stát cokoliv. „Rafa chtěl jít domů sám. Tati, on už se mnou nechce kamarádit?“ A bylo to tu. „Maxi, je tu něco, co bys měl vědět.“ Alec vykoukl z kanceláře. „Na kolikátou mají přijít Websterovi?“

„Na druhou,“ odpověděla mu Maia. „Dík,“ usmál se vděčně. „Klidně je můžeme odložit na pozdějc.“

„Ne to je v pohodě. To do té doby s Maxem zvládneme,“ zavrtěl hlavou Alec. Alec se zavřel s Maxem v kanceláři, kde se mu snažil vysvětlit, co se děje. „Ale vy jste naši tatínci!“ Popotáhl Max. „Zlato,“ objal ho Alec. „Udělám všechno pro to, abych tuhle rodinu udržel pohromadě. Slibuju.“

Aleca v soudní síni stálo hodně sil, nevyfackovat ty homofoby za jejich kecy. Právník Belcourtových byl sice dědek jednou nohou v hrobě. Alec myslel, že ho za kecy je to proti Bohu, proti přírodě zaškrtí. Když se tam pak Rafael rozbrečel, že k nikomu cizímu nechce a že chce zůstat u tatínků. Přes protesty Belcourtovic právníka mu Jia dovolila jít k Alecovi. Ten ho vzal do náruče a šeptal mu konejšivá slovíčka. I když do smíchu nebylo ani jemu, jestli se něco podělá přijde i o Maxe. Koutkem oka si všiml, jak se na něj několik maminek v porotě dojatě usmívalo.

Magnus, Alec a Underhill seděli u Aleca v kanceláři. „Jia, už nám psala, abychom si připravili závěrečné řeči,“ upil Underhill z kávy, kterou jim Maia přinesla. „Je mi jasný, že to nechce protahovat,“ přikývl Alec. „Mám se toho bát?“ Zeptal se Magnus. „Nemyslím si,“ zavrtěl Underhill hlavou. „V porotě je spousta maminek, které budou chtít pro Rafaela to nejlepší.“

„Navíc si vezmi ty argumenty Belcourtovic právníka. Naprosto směšný,“ ušklíbl se Alec.

Stáli na chodbě před soudní síní a čekali, až porota rozhodne. „Jen klid, Magnusi. Za chvíli projedeme těma dveřma a oni nám řeknou. Že Rafael je náš,“ objal ho Alec kolem ramen. „Chtěl bych mít takový optimismus jako ty.“

„To není optimismus,“ zavrtěl Alec hlavou. „To je holý fakt. Uvidíš.“

„Po přezkoumání celého případu a přihlédnutí k předchozímu soudu, se porota rozhodla, že ve prospěch Rafaela Banea, bude i na dále v péči svého otce.“ Jen co to řekl, Magnusovi i Alecovi se neuvěřitelně ulevilo a místností se rozlehl potlesk. „Neříkal jsem to?“ Zazubil se Alec a Magnus ho objal.


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus stál na balkoně a díval se na New York. Kluci před několika málo minutami usnuli. A on s Alecem měli klid. „Víno?“ Podával mu Alec skleničku. „Díky.“ Usmál se Magnus. „Na tuhle úžasnou rodinu,“ pronesl Alec připitek. „Na rodinu.“ Usmál se šťastně Magnus. „Lásko, napadlo mě,“ pokračoval Magnus. „Co kdybys Rafaela adoptoval?“

Alec se zarazil v půlce pohybu. Magnus, když viděl jeho výraz se začal omlouvat. „Promiň, asi to bylo moc rychlý. Neměl jsem to na tebe tak vybalit. Byl to jenon návrh a....“

„A ty Maxe?“ Oplatil mu Alec otázku. „To má být...?“ Alec Magnuse zastavil zvednutou rukou. „Je to výborný nápad. Po pravdě, taky jsem nad tím uvažoval. Jen jsem to nechtěl vytahovat, když jsme už jeden soud na krku měli.“

„Ty z těch soudů nevylezeš,“ smála se Maia. „Moc vtipný,“ protočil se Alec očima. „Tenhle je alespoň pozitivní,“ usmál se. „Ty seš v tom až po uši,“ zasmála se Maia a musela se vyhnout propisce, kterou po ní Alec hodil. „A k tvojí poznámce. To už tak u právníků bejvá.“

Tessa vešla do třídy plné rozjívených prvňáčků. Jako s každým dítětem to s nimi po víkendu šilo a byly jako z divokých vajec. „Tak se uklidníme!“ Třída jako na povel utichla. „Teď mi každý namalujete, co jste kdo dělal o víkendu.“ Tessa procházela třídou a nakukovala dětem přes rameno. „Copak to bude, Lily?“ Zeptala se blonďaté holčičky s culíčky. „Maminka s tatínkem měli svatbu a já jim byla za družičku,“ pochlubila se.

„Tatí,“ pověsili se Max s Rafaelem na Magnuse. „Copak se děje, kulíšci?“ Zajímal se, když viděl jejich obličeje. „Ty a táta Alec se nebudete brát?“ Zeptal se Rafa čímž Magnusovi vyrazil dech. „No víte, kluci...“

„Ty nemáš taťku rád?“ Zeptal se Max a vypadalo to, že se rozbrečí. „Maxi, to víš, že mám tvýho taťku rád,“ přidřepl si k němu Magnus. „Tak proč si ho nechceš vzít?“

„Kluci, je to trošku složitější. Jasně dneska už jsou sňatky mezi osobami stejného pohlaví povolený, ale pořád existují lidé, kteří to nepřijímají.“

„Jako ti, co mi tě chtěli vzít?“ zeptal se Rafa. „Přesně.“

Sotva Alec přišel domů přiřítila se k němu dvě torpéda. Tedy Max s Rafaelem. Překřikovali jeden druhého, takže jim nerozuměl ani slovo. Alec si všiml Magnusova pohledu. „Co to do nich vjelo?“

„Až si je poslechneš, pochopíš.“

„Rád bych, ale nerozumím jim ani slovo,“ ušklíbl se Alec. „Kluci, co kdybyste se uklidnili a řekli mi to postupně?“

„Tati,“ usmíval se Rafael. „Vezmeš si tátu?“ Alecovi u té otázky poklesla brada. Jejich děti jim domlouvají svatbu. „No já myslím, že na tohle jste ještě malý,“ pokrčil Alec rameny. „Ale tati, vždyť je nám šest,“ nafoukl Max tváře. „To sice ano. Ale jsou věci, kterým ještě nemůžete rozumět.“

„Ale...“ Protestovali oba. „Už o tom nechci slyšet ani slovo!“ zarazil je Alec. Magnuse bodlo u srdce Alec si ho nechtěl vzít?Magnus nad svatbou s Alecem párkrát přemýšlel, dokonce v salónu ve volných chvílích škrtal návrhy na svatební obleky.

Leželi vedle sebe v posteli a mlčeli. Ani jeden netušil odkud začít. Dusné ticho přerušovaly akorát zvuky z ulice. „Překvapili mě,“ prolomil Magnus ticho. „Jo,“ ušklíbl se Alec. „Nečekal jsem to.“

„Alexandře, jestli....,“ polkl Magnus. „Je ti to nepříjemný, tak...“

„Nepříjemný? Děláš si srandu?“ Vrtěl Alec nevěřícně hlavou. „Byl bych ten nejšťastnější chlap pod sluncem.“

„Myslel jsem..,“ uhnul Magnus pohledem. „Co? Že si tě nechci vzít?“ Kousl se Alec do rtu. „Chci. Strašně moc si tě chci vzít.“

„I já tebe,“ položil Magnus hlavu na Alecovo rameno. „Jen,“ políbil ho Alec do vlasů. „Nemám prstýnek.“

„Já myslím, že o jeden den se to nezblázní,“ pokrčil Magnus rameny a Alec se rozesmál.

Maia vykulila oči, když Alec přišel do kanceláře se spokojeným úsměvem na tváři. „Děje se něco?“ Zvedla tázavě obočí. „Ne nic,“ zavrtěl Alec hlavou. „Co děláš po práci?“

„Nic, proč?“ Zajímala se. „Potřeboval bych pomoct.“

„S čím?“ Byla čím dál tím zvědavější. „Poprosil bych Izzy. Ale ta jede se Simonem někam pryč.“

„Vyklop to, Lightwoode!“ Protočila očima. „Chci požádat Magnuse o ruku,“ odpověděl Alec. Maia nadšeně vyjekla, div po kanceláři nezačala tančit oslavný tanec. „Že ti to ale trvalo.“

„No dovol!“ Ohradil se Alec. „Neboj, vybereme pro muže tvého srdce nádherný prstýnek,“ mrkla na něj. „Děkuju,“ usmál se Alec.

„Ahoj Alecu,“ zdravily ho při příchodu do salónu Emma s Cristinou. „Ahoj holky,“ usmál se. „Magnus je vzadu?“ Zajímal se. „Jasně,“ přikývla Emma. „Myslím, že už se chystá domů.“

„Díky,“ usmál se. „Vyklop to, Lightwoode!“ Ušklíbla se Emma. „Vypadáš napjatě, šťastně, nervózně.“

„A udržíte tajemství?“ Zeptal se Alec s obrovským úsměvem na tváři. „Ven s tím,“ podpořila ho Cristina. Alec se usmál a z kapsy saka vytáhl černou sametovou krabičku. „No nekecej!“ Vyjekly nadšeně Emma s Cristinou. „O můj Bože! Ukaž! Ukaž! Ukaž!“ Alec se chystal krabičku otevřít, když se otevřely dveře od Magnusovi kanceláře. Alec fofrem krabičku schoval. „Uvidíte zítra!“ Šlehl po holkách pohledem. „Nedá se nic dělat,“ trhla Emma rameny. „S čím?“ Nechápal Magnus. „Ahoj lásko,“ políbil Aleca na tvář. „Ale s ničím, pane šéf. Užijte si večer!“ Usmívaly se obě a spiklenecky mrkly na Aleca. Ten jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Co to do nich vjelo?“ Podíval se Magnus na Aleca, když opustili salon. „Nevím,“ pokrčil Alec rameny, i když to věděl moc dobře. „Kde máš děti?“ Rozhlížel se Magnus po Rafaelovi s Maxem. „Vyložil jsem je u našich. Řekl jsem si, že bychom mohli mít jeden večer pro sebe. Udělal jsem nám rezervaci. Maia mi doporučila skvělou restauraci.“


	15. Chapter 15

Po večeři se ruku v ruce procházeli večerním New Yorkem. „Už jsme takhle spolu nebyli hodně dlouho. Jen my dva,“ pousmál se Magnus a přitiskl se k Alecovi. „Hádám, že nikdy. Vždycky jsme s sebou měli oba kluky,“ políbil Alec Magnuse do vlasů. „To máš pravdu.“ Došli domů a Magnus stáhl Aleca k sobě na gauč. A nenasytně ho políbil. „Vydrž ty nedočkavče,“ zasmál se Alec a políbil ho na špičku nosu. „Chci tě!“

„Já tebe taky, ale večer ještě nekončí,“ mrkl na něj Alec a zmizel v kuchyni. Za chvíli se vrátil se dvěma skleničkama a láhví šampaňského. „Něco slavíme?“ Zeptal se Magnus povytaženým obočím. „Možná jen volný večer,“ pokrčil Alec šibalsky rameny. „Prosím!“ Podal Alec Magnusovi skleničku a odšpuntoval láhev a rozlil šampaňské. „Na zdraví!“ Přiťuknul si s Magnusem. „Na zdraví,“ usmál se Magnus. „No možná jsem trošku kecal,“ pousmál se Alec a vylovil ze saka černou sametovou krabičku. „Alexandře!“ Zalapal Magnus po dechu. „Už jsi mě s ní dneska málem chytil,“ zasmál se pobaveně Alec. „Cože a kde?“

„U vás v salonu,“ odpověděl Alec. „Jo tak proto se chovaly tak záhadně.“ Uvědomil si Magnus. „Přesně tak,“ přikývl Alec a klekl si před Magnuse. „Když jsem tě poprvé potkal byl jsi vystrašený otec měsíčního kluka a já se tehdy zařekl, že vám za každou cenu pomůžu. O pár let později jsme museli o naše děti bojovat znovu. Ale jsme tady, všichni spolu a já vím, že tuhle úžasnou rodinu nechci opustit. Nikdy od tebe a Rafaela s Maxem neodejdeme. Magnusi Bane, vezmeš si?“

„Ano. Ano. Ano vezmu si tě!“ Magnus si přitáhl Alecovu hlavu k sobě a políbil ho. „Miluji tě, Alexandře.“

„Taky tě miluju, snoubenče,“ oplatil mu Alec polibek a navlékl mu prstýnek. Magnus se stulil Alecovi do náruče a prohlížel si zásnubní prstýnek. Snoubenče! Jak krásně to znělo. „Je nádherný, lásko,“ zaklonil Magnus hlavu. „Za to poděkuj Maie. Šla se mnou a pomohla mi vybrat.“

„Tak nevím jestli jí mám poslat kytku nebo obří bonboniéru,“ usmíval se Magnus. „Co bys řekl přesunu do ložnice?“ Navrhl Alec. „Nechce se mi, tady je to pohodlný,“ položil Magnus hlavu Alecovi do klína. „V posteli bys to měl lepší a pohodlnější,“ sklonil se Alec políbil Magnuse na špičku nosu. „Ale mě se nechce hýbat,“ postěžoval si Magnus. Alec se šibalsky usmál, načež chytil Magnuse pod nohama a vzal ho do náruče. „Alexandře!“ Vyjekl Magnus a chytil se ho kolem krku. „Neblázni! Pusť mě!“ Alec zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevěsty se přece vždycky přenáší přes práh,“ ušklíbl se. „Za prvé jsme teprve zasnoubení a za druhý kdo je u tebe nevěsta?“ Ohradil se Magnus a v koutích mu cukalo. Na druhou stranu tohle bylo milé, přitiskl se blíž k Alecovi a položil hlavu na jeho rameno. „Promiň,“ usmál se Alec. „To nic,“ pohladil ho Magnus po tváři. „Chtěl jsi pustit?“ Zeptal se Alec a v očích mu pohrávaly pobavené ohníčky. „Už ani ne,“ zavrtěl Magnus hlavou. „To je blbý, protože pouštím,“ vyplázl Alec jazyk a vzápětí oba skončili v měkké posteli.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Máme tu závěr. Doufám, že jste si povídku užili

Luke otevřel dveře a pustil Aleca s Magnusem dovnitř. „Nezlobili?“ Zajímal se Magnus. „Tak zlatý děti jsme snad ještě nehlídali,“ usmíval se Luke. Načež zachytil záblesk na Magnusově prstě. Otočil se na Aleca spiklenecky na něj mrkl. „Co?“ Nechápal Alec jeho pohled. „Držím pusu na zámek,“ slíbil mu Luke. „Chci vědět, kdo si toho všimne jako další.“

„Jo tohle,“ zasmál se Alec. „Bylo načase, Alecu.“

„Jděte do háje, všichni. Nejdřív mi Maia, div nezboří kancelář s komentářem _Že ti to ale trvalo_ a teď ty.“

„Tatííí!“ Zaznělo dvouhlasně načež se Max s Rafaelem rozběhli ke svým otcům. „To je radosti!“ Chytil Magnus Rafaela do náruče. „Stýskalo se nám,“ přiznal Rafael. „Nám taky,“ souhlasil Magnus. „Pojďte ke stolu!“ Zavolala s kuchyně Maryse. Tam už seděli Izzy se Simonem a Clary s Jacem. „Vědět, že je vás tu tolik. Tak jen popadneme kluky a jdeme domů,“ prohlásil Alec. „My vás neukousneme,“ zasmála se Izzy. „Spíš vás sežerou,“ naklonil se k Alecovi Luke. „To je právě to, čeho se bojím.“ Rafael zkoumal Magnusovy ruce a překvapeně střílel pohledem z jednoho otce na druhého. „Vy se budete brát?!“ V tu chvíli se stalo několik věcí najednou. Maryse se zarazila v půlce kroku, Jace se začal dusit. Simon vyprskl pití. Clary s Izzy oba muže sledovaly s vykulenýma očima. Zatímco Luke se usmíval. „Vy se budete brát?“ Vyjekl nadšeně Max. „Hurá!“

„No sice jsme to chtěli říct trochu jinak. Ale dítě nás předběhlo,“ svěsil Magnus hlavu. „Ano. Budeme se brát. Alec mě včera večer požádal o ruku.“

„Zdá se, že máš pěknýho detektiva,“ mrkl Luke směrem k Magnusovi. „Tys to věděl?“ Zeptala se Maryse. „Všiml jsem si toho hned jak přišli,“ přikývl Luke. „No každopádně pánové, gratulujeme!“

„A kdy?!“ Vyzvídali oba kluci při cestě domů. „Kdy jsem tátu požádal nebo kdy bude svatba?“ Provokoval Alec. „Kdy bude svatba?!“ Zamračil se Max. „Jo tak to se ještě neví,“ pokrčil Alec rameny. „Třeba si to Magnus ještě rozmyslí a žádná svatba nebude,“ dodal se šibalským úsměvem. „Néééééé!!“ Vyjekli Max s Rafaelem současně. „Jestli je budeš takhle zlobit, tak se to klidně může stát,“ vrtěl Magnus hlavou. „To bys mi neudělal, že ne?“ Našpulil Alec pusu. „Neudělal.“

Druhý den ráno na Magnuse hned po ránu vybafly Emma s Cristinou. „Bože!“ Zaúpěl Magnus. „Alec nám ho nestihl ukázat, tak se chceme podívat,“ okukovaly zvědavě Magnusovu ruku. „To je pravda,“ zasmál se Magnus. „Přiznal se, že jsem vás málem chytil.“ Debata by pokračovala, ale byli přerušeni zákaznicí.

„Tak jak to probíhalo?“ Přivítala Maia Aleca při příchodu do kanceláře. „Skvěle,“ roztáhl pusu do úsměvu. „Byli jsme na večeři v tý restauraci cos mi dohodila. Doma jsme si pak načali láhev šampaňského a já si před něj klekl a zbytek už ti dojde.“

„Úžasný!“ Zajásala. „Doufám, že mě pozveš.“

„To si piš. Ty tam nebudeš chybět. Vsadím se, že Magnus pozve Emmu s Cristinou. Máš pro mě něco?“ Zeptal se mezi řečí. „Tobě se chce makat? Seš divnej, Lightwoode!“ A oba se rozesmáli. Maia věděla, co si za ta léta smí dovolit a co už je přes čáru. „No někdo pracovat musí,“ pokrčil rameny. „Ty máš nějakou dobrou náladu,“ rýpla si Maia. „Jsem zanoubený, budu si brát úžasného chlapa, se kterým mám dvě kouzelný děti. Co chceš víc?“ V tu chvíli se prudce rozletěli dveře a dovnitř vletěl Robert Lightwood.

Alec si vyměnil pohled s Maiou. „Tady se klepe!“ Ušklíbl se Alec s ledovým klidem. „A úřední hodiny začínají za hodinu.“

„Kdy ses mi chystal říct, že se budeš ženit?!“ Vychrlil Robert bez pozdravu. Maia se na Aleca překvapeně podívala. „Jak ses o tomhle dozvěděl?“ Nechápal Alec a pochyboval, že jeho matka se jeho tátovi

zmínila od rozvodu spolu nemluvili. „Moje sekretářka si byla v _RosaBaneStairs_ vyzvednout objednané šaty a celej salón se rozplýval jak si šéf bude brát právníka Lightwooda.“

„Ta sekterářka, co stojí za rozpad rodiny? Ta sekretářka, se kterou ses pelešil za máminými zády?“ Maia začala nenápadně couval z kanceláře, věděla, že tohle skončí špatně a že tihle dva potřebují soukromí. „Po tom co jsi udělal mámě, jsi ztratil jakejkoliv nárok vědět o tom, co tvoje rodina dělá!“

„Alexandře,...“

„Alecu!“ Přerušil Alec Roberta. „A neřekl jsem to, protože jsem netušil že zásnuby musím roztrubovat. A poté co ses sem, tak bez ohlášení přiřítil, začínám pochybovat i o zaslání svatebního oznámení. Na svým a Magnusovým dnu chci mít klid!“

„Všechno k čemu došlo byla chyba. A mrzí mě to.“

„Jo. Proto s ní furt jsi?“ Ušklíbl se Alec. „A co jsem měl dělat, když vaše matka požádala o rozvod?“

„A čekal jsi snad jinou reakci?! A když mě omluvíš, mám na práci důležitější věci než tohle!“ Robert se nehnul. „Byl bys tak laskavej a odešel? Prosím!“ Robert se otočil k odchodu. _Díky Bohu!_ Ulevilo se Alecovi, když se za Robertem zavřely dveře. „Čekala jsem to horší,“ ušklíbla se Maia, která vykoukla z Alecovy kanceláře. „Udělej mi, kafe! Silný! Prosím.“

Magnus vpustil kluky do bytu. „Tatí!“ Zajásal Max, když si všiml Aleca a hrnul se k němu. Magnus, který si všiml Alecova zmučeného výrazu Maxe zarazil. „Maxi, běžte se s Rafem převlíct a vemte si ty čokolády, co jsem vám koupil.“ Max přikývl a hrnul se k tašce.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ Posadil se Magnus vedle Aleca. Alec zabořil hlavu do Magnusova ramena. „Je mi fajn,“ zamumlal. „Zlato!“ Objal ho Magnus a konejšivě ho hladil po zádech. „Objevil se v kanceláři můj táta,“ začal Alec. „A hrozně ho zajímalo, proč jsem mu neřekl, že se budu ženit.“ Magnus překvapeně zamrkal. Alecova tátu neznal, akorát se o něm párkrát Lightwoodovi zmiňovali, že odešel od rodiny. „Jak se to dozvěděl?“

„Podle všeho od své sekretářky, která se stavovala u vás v salónu pro něco,“ pokrčil Alec rameny. „Říkal něco o tom, že zachytila rozhovor, že šéf salónu si bude brát právníka Lightwooda. Spojili si jedna a jedna.“

„To mě mrzí, lásko,“ políbil Magnus Aleca do vlasů. „To je v pohodě. Hlavně mě vytočilo, že si vůbec dovoluje jí přede mnou vytáhnout. Když ona je ten důvod, proč se naše rodina rozpadla.“

„Nerozčiluj se, lásko. Nestojí ti za to.“ Přitáhl si Magnus Aleca do náruče. „Podívej, máme dvě úžasný děti, budeme se brát. Přece si to nezkazíš svým tátou.“

„Máš pravdu,“ usmál se Alec „Když si zmínil, že se budeme brát. Co vybrat datum?“

„Dámy,“ ušklíbl se Alec pobaveně. „Ještě jednou mě tím špendlíkem píchnete, tak vám je narvu do prdele!“ Emma s Cristinou se omluvně usmáli. „Lásko, chvilku to vydrž,“ usmál se vedle něj Magnus. „Proč jsem se musel seznámit s majitelem krejčovskýho salónu?!“ Zaúpěl Alec. „Ono nevadí, že ses seznámil s majitelem krejčovskýho salónu,“ odpověděla Cristina. „Spíš o to, že tě napadlo si ho vzít.“

„To byl nápad dětí!“

„Nesváděj to na ty andílky,“ podívala se Emma po klucích, kteří si vzadu v salónu kreslili. „Sám jsi byl nadrženej si Magnuse vzít.“

„To máš pravdu! Přece svého sexy snoubence nenechám jiným.“ Magnus Aleca za tuhle odpověď obdařil láskyplným pohledem.

Alec se šťastným úsměvem na tváři čekal u oltáře. Max s Rafaelem seděli společně s jeho rodinou v první řadě. „Buď v klidu!“ Naklonila se k němu Izzy. „Brzy budete svoji.“

„Já vím,“ otočil se.

„Vážení svatebčané, drazí hosté,“ začala oddávající. „Sešli jsme se tu, abychom spojili životy těchto dvou mužů. Magnusi Bane, berete si zde přítomného Aleca Lightwooda, za svého právoplatného muže a budete s ním v dobrém i zlém, ve zdraví a v nemoci dokud vás smrt nerozdělí?“

„Ano.“

„Alecu Lightwoode, berete si zde přítomného Magnuse Banea, za svého právoplatného manžela a budete s ním v dobrém i zlém, ve zdraví a v nemoci dokud vás smrt nerozdělí?“

„Ano.“

„Mocí svěřenou státem New York vás prohlašuji za manžele. Vyměňte si prosím snubní prstýnky a dejte si první novomanželský polibek.“ Když Magnus přitiskl svoje rty na ty Alecovy ozval se síní jásot. „Dámy a pánové, je mi ctí vám představit manžele Lightwood-Bane.“


End file.
